L'amour d'un baiser
by Lillylovestory
Summary: Quand un cours de potions tombe au dramtique et qu'Harry en est la victime, Drago le verra différement. Il fera tout pour pouvoir ravoir sa Némésis à ses côtés.
1. Un baiser bien désiré

Un baiser bien désiré

Drago dormait dans son lit. La chambre était silencieuse. On entendait les minis ruissellements de la pluie qui cognaient contre le mur. Le blond se leva d'un bond. Il s'étira et sortit de son lit. Il se déshabilla et prit une douche d'eau chaude. Lorsqu'il eut fini, la fumée de la chambre empêchait qui compte de voir quelque chose. Drago enleva la serviette qui était enroulée autour de lui eet s'habilla avec un pantalon noir moulant et une chemise blanche avec sa cravate de Serpentard. Il enfila sa robe de sorcier rapidement.

Il fixa le cadran en forme de serpent sur la table de chevet. Elle indiquait 9h00. Il se dit qu'il devrait aller joindre Pansy et Blaise à la table afin de prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Il entra dans la pièce qui était déjà remplit des aux élèves. Blaise aperçut Drago. Il le reluqua du haut en bas. Blaise avait toujours été amoureux de Drago, mais le blond ne voulait rien savoir de lui. Pansy cria dans la Grand Salle afin que Drago s'aperçoive qu'elle était là. Elle se rassit et peigna ses cheveux à l'aide de ses mains pour meiux plaire à Drago.

Le jeune Serpentard s'assit entre ses deux amis. Blaise souria à Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? Demanda Blaise intrigué par l'absence de Drago.

Je...je dormais et je me suis levé tard, répondit-il en vitesse.

Alors Drake , qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui...

Je vais surment me trouver une petite nana pour un partie de jambe en l'air très torride.

Blaise le regarda avec dégoût. Il devint bizarrement jaloux. Comment Drago pouvait-il ne pas remarquer, ou le fesait-il exprès ? Blaise ne fit comme si rien n'était. Il ne fit qu'approuver ce qu'avait dit Drago. Il reprit une part de tarte aux Oeufs qu'avaient fait les Elfes. Blaise leva la tête de son assiette et regarda Drago. Drago fixait quelque chose devant lui. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de regarder : Le survivant. Blaise fronça les sourcils.

Drake, qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme ça ?

Rien, rien du tout pourquoi , dit-il en reprenant une part de tare à son tour.

Tu avais l'air de regarder Potter répliqua-t-il.

Drago s'éclta de rire.

Moi, regarder Potter, si je le regarde ce n'est pour regarder à quel point il est laid , ce balafré avec ses loupes sur le bout de son nez.

Ouais si tu le dis répondit Blaise.

Drago continua à manger. Blaise avait bizarrement vu un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Drago. Le brun avait toujours su que Drago était bisexuel, mais c'était rare de le voir avec des garçons. Une fois de temps en temps, Drago ramenait un Serdaigle ou un Poufsouffle assez mignon de manière à ne pas faire de relation à long terme. Il préférait plutôt jouer avec eux que de les aimer. Blaise se leva en même temps que Drago et ils sortirent de table. Pansy les suivit en arrière et alla s'accrocher au bras du blond. Drago essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de celle-ci , mais il ne put y arriver.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le cour de Potions avait lieu l'après-midi qui suivait. Drago et la bande Serpentards se rendirent des les cachots et s'assirent à la même table qu'à l'habitude. Rogue mit les élèves deux par deux pour le travail pratique et biensûr Drago fut pogné avec Potter. Ils devaient faire une potion d'amour. Drago grimaça à l'idée d'être obligé de se mettre avec le balafré. Certainement Harry eut la même grimace.

Potter va chercher les ingrédients dit Drago.

Pas question Malefoy, vas-y répondit Harry.

Non tu y vas est-ce clair répondit-il

Harry éclata de rire.

Oh, parce que tu me dicte ma conduite maintenant ?

Un Malefoy ne s'abaisse pas à jouer les serveur, il est le maître donc allez va.

Harry fit enore non de la têt.e. Drago leva la main et Rogue lui répondit:

Professeur, Potter ne veut pas aller chercher les ingrédients pendant que je prépare le chaudron répondit Drago frustré.

Potter, vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor et vous serez mon cobaye pour la potion d'amour. Maintenant allez chercher les ingrédients sinon vous irez en retenue restricta Rogue.

Drago eut un regard de satisfaction. Harry fit un air de dégoût. Il se leva et alla vers L'armoire à ingrédients. Harry prit les ingrédients requis et les ramena à sa palce. Drago prépara la recette comme il le fallait. Il avait trop hâte de voir comment deviendrait Potter en amour. Drago se hâta d'aller porter la potion dans une éprouvette au professeur Rogue. À la fin des préparations , Harry retourna s'asseoir près de Ron et Hermione. Il regarda toujours Drago avec ce regard de dédains. Drago l'ignora et se retourna vers Rogue.

Maintenant , nous allons vérifier les effets obtenu par la potion de Mr Malefoy. Mr Potter venez ici. Vous serezmon cobaye pour aujourd'hui.

Harry se leva furax. c'est toujours moi le cobaye Pensa-t-il. Il s'avança vers Rogue et s'installa sur le banc.

Si la potion est réussie, Mr Potter devrait aller embrasser ou devenir fou amoureux de son désiré. Dit Rogue avec un affreux regard de dégoût face au spectacle qui allait se présenter devant lui.

Harry bu la potion et sentit un picotement sur tout son corps. Puis les picotements cessèrent. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Les vert et argent devinrent livides à l'idée que le survivant l'embrasse.

Les élèves devinrent nerveux. Plus Harry avançait , plus l'anxiété se fesait ressentir. Tout d'un coup, Harry arrêta de marcher. Il se tourna et alla vers Malefoy. Il prit ses deux mains et les déposèrent sur le visage d'ange de Drago.

Mais...

Rogue fit signe que non. De laisse Harry finir. Le survivant embrassa Drago à pleine bouche. Les élèves restèrent bouche bée. Les ennemis qui se détestaient tant était entrain de s'embrasser. Drago ferma les yeux et approuva le baiser du Gryffondor. Harry arrêta et retourna s'asseoir sur le banc. Il secoua la tête et revint au monde normal. Tous les élèves le regardaient estomaqués. Comment était-ce possible? Potter n'avait aucune connaissance de ce qu'il venait de faire. Harry fixa tous les élèves uns à uns et vit Malefoy qui le regardait bizarrement. Juste par le regard de Drago, il su que c'était lui l'élu de son coeur.. Le Gryffondor se leva et s'en alla en courant . Il sortit du cour les yeux remplis de larmes. Drago fixait toujours le jeune survivant. Il ressentit de la peine et de l,attirance lorsuq'ils s'étaient embrasser.

Le cour prit fin sur le champs. Rogue était mal à l'aise après cette scène dégoutante. Il fit sortir les élèves et s'écrasa dans son grand fauteuil.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Drago alla manger. Blaise vit que le blond n'arrêtait pas de fixer la table des Gryffondors. Plus précisement Harry. Il ressentit une certaine jalousie, mais il était content pour Drago. Il s'était enfin trouvé quelqu'un de stable. Mais l'amait-il vraiment. Blaise décida d'en avoir le coeur net.

Drake ça va ? Demanda Blaise.

Pas trop...répondit-il .

Tu ressens la même chose pour lui?

Drago savait qu'il pouvait se confier à Blaise. Le blond approuva de la tête.

Oui, lorsqu'il ma embrassé dit-il tout bas pour que personne entende, j'ai eu une étincelle de chaleur et d'amour. Est-ce normal ?

Eh oui, Drake, tu l'aime !

Mais on pourra jamais être ensemble.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Blaise.

Pauvre idiot, il ne veut même pas être mon ami. En plus , nous sommes en septième année, s'il aurait voulu, il serait venu me voir plus tôt.

Blaise fixa son ami, déçu.

Quoi ?! Demanda Drake.

mon vieux , tu es le tombeur numéro un à Poudlard, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas plaire à Potter. Argumenta-t-il.

Tu as raison, mais comment l'approcher ?

Trouve tout seul Drake, j'en suis sûr que tu trouvera. Blaise se leva donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami.

Drago passa le restant du dîner à fixer Harry.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

De son côté , Harry ne cessait de penser à la scène en Potions. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il était sûr qu'il avait embrassé Malefoy. Certes , Harry aimait Malefoy, mais était-ce réciproque. Ron et Hermione fixèrent le jeune homme. Celui-ci n'avait rien avalé depuis le début du repas.

Allez , mon vieux, ça aurait pu être pire. Tu aurais pu embrasser Crabbe, ou même Goyle. Dit Ron.

Hermione frappa Ron en arrière de la tête.Elle avait beau l'aimer en tant que petit copain, il était si imbécile parfoi pensait-elle. Harry se leva. Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Draog le vit et alla le rejoindre.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Il devait lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi. Peut-être que le survivant voudrait lui aussi? Drago alla rejoindre Harry en dehors de la Grande Salle. Il prit le bras de Harry. Celui-ci se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Il fixa Malefoy et tira son bras vers lui et se défit de l'emprise du blond.

J'ai déjà été assez humilié comme ça n'en rajoute pas !

Drago n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui parler que celui-ci était déjà loin. Il courait pour éviter la moindre personne. Le Serpentard décida qu'il s'était assez montré en public, il décida d'aller se recueillir dans sa chambre de Préfet-en-chef, afin de réfléchir à tous ses évenements forts de la journée.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Harry était assis dans sa chambre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait toujours été pointé du doigt. Cet fois Rogue en avait trop fait. Acause de lui, tout le monde riait lorsque le brun passait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le pauvre était seul dans cet histoire.Le survivant entendit la porte s'ouvrir, c'était Ron. Harry se retourna fesant dos à Ron.

Hey, vieux, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda Ron.

Pourquoi je pleure ? Ah , euh peut-être parce que Rogue , m'a ridiculisé devant toute la classe et que maintenant Malefoy à quelque chsoe pour encore plus m'humilier. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai pas besoin de d'autres rires pour aujourd'hui répondit séchement Harry.

Ron savait qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Quand Harry voulait être seul, il devait rester seul. Le roux alla vers la porte et se retourna regardant Harry avec des yeux tristes.

Comme tu veux , Harry.

Il partit laissant la porte se rabattre dans un grand bruit. Le brun pleurait encore. Pourquoi tout ça lui arrivait-il? N'était-il pas assez ridiculisé comme ça ? Voldemort avait fait de lui son souffre-martyre et maintenant qu'il était vaincu, c'était Malefoy qui prenait Harry comme souffre-martyre. Ah ce que Harry aimerait parfois disparaître pour de bon. Il fixa la pendule. Elle annonçait 14h33. C'était l'heure du cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques. Le survivant ne voulait pas gâcher sa journée avec cet histoire donc il se rendit au cours en séchant ses larmes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Drago était avec Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise et Pansy. Il ne voyait pas Harry parmi les Gryffondors. Drago voulait lui parler à tout prix. Mais il savait que ça lui prendrait longtemps avant que Potter le laisse l'approcher. Le blond devait devenir ami avec Harry avant tout. Il devait lui expliquer qu'il n'avait rien contre le baiser échangé en classe quelques heures plus tôt.

Soudainement, le Serpentard vit Harry descendre les marches de pierres menant à la cabane de Hagrid. Les yeux du blond brillèrent de joie. Harry se rendit parmi les autres élèves de Gryffondors. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le temps de lui parler de tout ça. Drago s'écrasa sur le sol écoutant ce qu'Hagrid racontait à propos des Griffons. Il sortit un parchemin et une plume qui étaient dans son sac. Il écrivit un lettre à Harry. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il utilisa sa baguette pour la faire voler jusqu'à lui.

Harry leva la tête et vit un lettre de parchemin s'échouer sur le sol humide. Il se plia en deux et prit celle-ci. Elle sentiat le jasmin. Le brun l'ouvrit pensant qu'elle lui était destiné.

Cher Harry,

Je sais à quel point tu dois souffrir, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. J'aimerais pouvoir en parler ce soir dans la tour d'astronomie. Viens me rejoindre à Minuit ce soir.

Quelqu'un qui pense à toi.

Harry referma la lettre. Il regarda qui avait bien pu lui envoyer. Mais personne ne semblait être dérangé de Hagrid. La seule façon de savoir qui était derrière tout ça, c'était d'y aller. Le jeune survivant. Fini d'écouter les expliquation de Hagrid.

Bon tous, vous allez vous mettre deux par deux. Je vais choisir...Mr Weasley avec Miss Parkinson...Miss Granger avec Mr Zabini...Mr Londubat avec Miss Bulstrode ...Mr Potter avec Mr Malefoy...

Et voilà. Encore une fois Harry était obligé de se mettre avec Drago. Le blond était plutôt content. Il pourrait passer du temps avec le brun. Potter se dirigea vers Malefoy. Le regard noir et de colère.

Je refuse catégoriquement d'être encopre le cobaye la prochaine fois en Potions, murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha de Drago.

Salut à toi dit Drago

Harry fixa Drago comme si c'était grave de le saluer. Harry ne répondit même pas. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Surtout pour se faire encore plus insulter. Tout le long du cours ni le Serpentard, ni le Gryffondor ne s'accordèrent un conversation. Tout le monde s'attendait à une engueulade , mais rien n'eu lieu. À la fin du cour, Celui-qui-a-vaincu, retourna auprès de ses amis et ils disparurent à l'entré du château. Blaisse lui, vint rejoindre Drago qui semblait désespéré.

Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas parlé ? Demanda Blaise sur un ton interrogateur.

Je vais le voir ce soir, ...enfin j'espère répondit-il avec tristesse.

Comment ça ?

Pendant le cour, je lui ai envoyé un lettre , lui disant de me rejoindre ce soir dans la tour d'Astronomie à Minuit. J'espère qu'il viendra.

Blaise approuva de la tête. La clique des Serpentards , se dirigèrent vers le château puis vers la Salle commune de Serpentard.


	2. Une rencontre inattendue

Une rencontre inattendue

Drago avait bien répété son entrée. Il voulait que tout sois parfait pour ce soir afin de ne pas encore vexé Harry. Il s'était habillé d'un pantalon noir qui lui moulait parfaitement les fesses et d'une chemise blanche démontrant les muscles du ventre. Il se brossa les dents et peigna ses cheveux. Il se regarda dans le miroir une dizaine de fois avant d'enfin se décider à quitter la chambre.

Il sortit doucement de la Salle Commune afin d'éveiller aucun soupçon. Il se dirigea vers la tour d'Astronomie. Tout le long du chemin, l'inquiétude avait prit possession de son esprit. Comment réagirai-il lorsqu'il verrait que c'était Drago qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre? Le blond arriva au pas de la porte. Quelqu'un y était déjà. Seulement par les soupirs poussés par celui-ci Drago pu dire que c'était Harry. Il ouvrit la porte tout doucement.

À son entrée, Harry se tenait devant les poings sur les hanches , la bouche grande ouverte. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Malefoy lui avait donné rendez-vous et comme un con il avait accepté. Il se frappa le visage pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Que me veux-tu? Dit-il sur un ton de frustration.

Je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'humilier, je suis venu ici pour m'explique.

T'expliquer ? Mais sur quoi ? Sur le baiser que je t'ai offert ou que tu as truqué la potion ?

Je n'ai pas truqué la potion, je l'ai fait dans les règles. Drago baissa la tête. Je ne regrette pas ce qui c'est passé.

Harry n'en revenait pas Malefoy avait adoré son baiser. Il éclata de rire.

Tu es entrain de me dire quoi là?

Que j'ai aimé.

Aimé quoi, le baiser ?

En quelque sorte .

Parle, tu voulais me parler alors vas-y fait le .

Harry s'assit sur un tabouret, Drago en fit autant.

Je voulais savoir s'il était possible d'être ...ami...tout...simplement. Je suis tannée de cette guerre. On pourrait se connaître mieux en tant qu'ami.

La bouche de Harry était grande ouverte C'est vrai que lui aussi en avait assez de cette guerre qui régnait entre les deux garçons.

Comment puis-je être sûr que ce n'est pa sun mauvais coup Malefoy ?

Car je te donne ma parole de Malefoy et les Malefoy, ne brise pas leur parole. J'ai envie de mieux te connaître.

Je suis d'accord, mais nous ne sommes pas de bons amis, nous commençons à l'échelle. Mais seulement pas en public.

Drago arqua un sourcil.

Comment ça ?

Car j'ai eu assez d'emerdes comme ça. Si tu veux pas j'ai pas de...

Non c'est d'accord.

Harry se leva et fit un semblant de sourire à Drago.

Donc, que fesons nous pour devenir ami ?

Eh bien, nous pourrions commencer par quelque chose qu'on pourrait faire pour apprendre à mieux se connaître.

Comme quoi ?

Pré-au-lard. Nous pourrions y aller ensemble.

Je ne suis pas contre, mais la sortie en dans deux semaine , tu tiendra jusue là ?

Drago fit non de la tête.

Que dirais-tu de se voir ici tous les soirs à 22h00 ?

Accepté. Mais vu que nous y sommes déjà, nous pourrions commencer. Je n'ai pas sommeil.

Harry avait changé rapidement d'idée. Mais si cela lui apportait bonheur au lieu de souffrance cela ne pouvait pas faire de tort.

Alors, Potter...Ou as-tu acquis le talent d'attrapeur ?

Ah , eh bien mon père était le meilleur attrapeur du lycée.

Drago grinça les dents. Il aimait Harry, mais pas au point de le laisser l'insulter.

Et toi Malefoy, Pourquoi es-tu si arrogant comme ton père mangemort.

Harry fesait tout pour le provoquer.

Je t'ai dit de faire connaissance pas de me rabaisser.

Harry esquissa un sourire en coin. Drago ne pu s'empêcher de fondre à la lueur de ce petit sourire.

Désolé, je croyais que tu aimais ça , puisse que tu me le fais souvent !

Harry n'avait pas tort.

Je...je...je...Je ne suis pas le mec que tu crois. Tu es si chanceux...tu as l'amour des Gryffondor, des Weasley , de tout le monde dans le fond et moi mon père a passé sa vie à m'apprendre à être un véritable pantin aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Eh bien Malefoy, je te croyais moins poétique que ça. Voldemort est la cause de ce qui arrive à ton papa chérie. Donc tu peux rien y faire. Mais pardonnes-moi de t'interrompre , mais je n'ai jamais connus mes parents acause de l'adoré à ton papounichout et il a tué tout ce qui me restait. Sirius, Remus, mes parents, et il a même faillit tué celle que j'aime , Ginny.

Lorsuqe Harry dit qu'il aimait Ginny, Drago eut un choc terrible. Il ne pouvait pas accepter le fait que jamais il ne pourrait aimer Harry. Il devait trouver une solution pour montrer ses sentiments au survivant.

Je suis désolé.

Désolé, non , dans le fond tu t'en fiches car tu n'es qu'un SALAUD qui pense à toi. J'ai même entendu diore que tu était un tombeur. Tu dois surement attraper tes proies comme ça. Tu les prends en pitié, une petite sauterie et voilà le jeu est fini , revenons au monde normal. Je crois que je me suis trompé. Nous ne pouvons pas être ami. Faudra tu sois plus convaicant...

Harry sortit de la tour en colère. Il se rendit directement au dortoir des garçons. Drago lui était resté dans la tour. Comment avait-il pu être idiot ? Harry ne s'intéressera jamais à quelqu'un comme lui. Il avait raison. Il jouait avec les émotions des gens et après , il espérait faire ami-ami avec lui. Le blond sortit soudainement de la tour et se rendit dans son dortoir.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il se dévêtit et s'installa sous ses couvertures pensant à Harry.


	3. L'idée bizarre, mais intelligente

L'idée bizarre, mais intelligente de Dumbledore

Harry revenait de la fameuse rencontre dans la tour d'astronomie. Drago lui avait demandé d'être ami, mais Harry ne désirait que ça. Drago semblait plutôt vouloir se payer sa tête. Mais Harry ignorait ce que Drago ressentait pour lui. Harry était couché dans son lit. Il regardait le plafond de son lit à baldequin. Les yeux du survivant commençaient à ce fermer tranquillement. Harry s'abandonna à ses rêves.

Harry marchait dans la cour de Poudlard. Elle était bizzarrement déserte. Contrairement à de l'habitude, la cour était vide et un vent calme et doux tapissait le ciel. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. Celui-ci était bleu clair et ensoleillé. Il marcha tout droit devant lui sans savoir ou il s'en allait. Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette avec des cheveux d'ange d'un blond incroyablement clair. Il s'approcha et vit de petits yeux gris embellissants ce visage d'ange.

Il reconnut Drago. Le jeune Serpentard lui souriait vivement. Il s'approcha de Harry.

Bonjour Harry.

Harry frissonna à entendre Malefoy prononcer son prénom.

Qui a-t-il ?

Harry fixait toujours le faux Drago. Il ressentait une attirance physique pour celui-ci. Harry ui souria comme si la vie lui offrait un présent. Malefoy lui renvoya le sourire s'approchant du beau brun. Il mit ses mains sur les hanches de Harry. Le survivant devint nerveux , mais s'abandonna au Serpentard.

Drago se pencha et déposa un doux et long baiser sur les lèvres de Harry. Le Gryffondor accepta le baiser et captura ses lèvres entre les siennes.Drago fit glisser ses mains le long du dos du Celui-qui-a-vaincu et prit une plus grande emprise sur celui-ci. Harry ne le repoussa pas et continua de l'embrasser. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Supris de l'agressivité de Malefoy, le Gryffondor prit lui aussi une plus grande emprise sur le Blond. Le Sepentard fit tomber Harry sur le sol et embrassa le survivant partout dans le cou. Des baisers papillons qui fesaient frissonner Harry. Le jeune Serpentard n'y allait pas de douceur. Il était agressif, c'est ce que aimait Harry chez Drago. Celui-ci voulait dominer...

Drago passa ses mains sous le chandail trop grand de Harry et toucha les muscles de Harry, musclés par le Quidditch. Le Gryffondor gémit de plaisir. Il passa la main dans les cheveux blond de Malefoy. Ils étaient si doux et si beaux. L ne put s'empêcher de voler un autre baiser à Drago. Le jeune Serpentard sourit et enleva le chandail du Gryffondor. Il embrassa le torse nu de harry avec douceur et affection. Le survivant frissonnait de plaisir et ne voulait qu'être avec Drago. Le vent se fit sentir ce qui donna un frisson à Harry. Drago souria lorsque harry frissonna. Malefoy enleva son chandail à son tour et colla son torse nu et celui de Harry. Drago était passionnement amoureux du survivant...

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Qu'était-ce ce rêve ? Harry sentit une douleur dans son pantalon. Il regarda et vit qu'il était en érection. Le simple fait de pensée à Drago le fesait frémir. Harry fixait de nouveau le plafond. Que ressentait-il réellement pour Drago. De l'amour ou juste de l'affection...? Le survivant se rendormit.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Drago se réveilla. Il fixa son cadran, il indiquait 8h30. Il se leva donc de son lit et se dirigea vers les douche. Il ouvrit l'eau chaude et s'aspergea de celle-ci. La nuit avait été fraîche et une douche chaude le réchauffa. Le jeune Serpentard passa sa main sur son torse nu , puis descendit sur son membre dur. Il commença des mouvement de va et vient pensant au rêve qu'il avait fait. Il avait rêvé de Harry. Les va et vients se firent de plus en plus vite ce qui fit gémir Drago. Le membre devint douloureusement gros.

Le blond pouss aun dernier gémissement avant de se relâcher dan ssa main. Il finit sa douche puis vêtit sa robe de sorcier. Il sortit de sa chambre et marcha dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. La veille n'avait pas été fructueuse et Drago devait à tout prix reprendre contact avec Harry. Il décida donc de lui envoyer un CyberHiboux. Il écrit une lettre et marqua le lit de Harry comme destination bien qu'il ignorait ou il se trouvait. Il sortit de la Salle Commune et se rendit à la Grande Salle déjeuner avec ses amis. La nuit avait été si paisible qu'un sourire étrange pour les autres élèves de Poudlard régnait sur son visage pâle.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, Drago chercha Potter des yeux et le vit à la table des Gryffondors. Le survivant croisa son regard, mais resta indifférent. Malefoy se dirigea donc vers la table des Serpentards. Crabbe et Goyle étaient entrain de s'empiffrer comme de vrais groinffres et Pansy mangeait avec classe. Drago s'assied entre Pansy et Blaise comme à l'habitude. Blaise le fixa et baissa vers son oreille.

Et puis la veille ? Chuchota-t-il

Un enfer, il n'a même pas voulu devenir une connaissance répondit Drago déçu .

Ah ce Potter, il se sent tellement supérieur au autre...

Non , mais je le comprend, comment réagirais-tu si ton pire ennemi te demanderait une trêve ?

Je l'ignore, je crois que je penserais qu'il voudrais me payer ma tête.

Je crois que Potter pense aussi ça de moi.

Mais , voyons Drago. Tu es le dieu du sexe à Poudlard, tu as réussi à couché avec presque la moitié des filles de Poudlard , même le trois quart et la moitié des mecs si c'est pas plus. Tu réussiras à amadouer Potter.

Je ne le veux pas comme partie d'un soir. Je veux le faire miens !

Blaise vit le désir et l'amour su rle visage de son copain. Le prince de Serpentard s'était rendu très vulnérable depuis l'emprisonnement de son père. Sa mère était seul au manoir Malefoy et Drago se sentait coupable de tout ça. Il espérait que Harry accepterait son CyberHiboux et lui réponderait positif. Le gryffondor était en session de rigolades avec ses deux pigeons. Ce que pouvait-il les hair cette Sang-de-bourbe et ce Wistiti. Mais il était éperduement amoureux du beau brun du trio.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Harry avait vu rentrer Drago dans la Grande Salle, mais il ne fallait pas laisser paraître ses sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui. Depuis la cinquième année, Harry ressentait un désir continuel d'embrasser le beau blond. L'amour qu'il ressntait à son égard, était très fort. Mais ce connard de Serpentard s'en moquerait. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas accepté l'amitié de Drago la veille.

Le survivant écoutait le réciot de Seamus sur les aventures chaudes qu'il avait avec Dean.

Dean ...couché sur le sol, me regardait...commença Seamus.

Ok, Seamus, on a compris le principe. Toi et Dean vous ête amoureux et même très amoureux.

L'irlandais rougit de gêne.

Désolé de vous embêter avec ça.

Ah, mais ce n'est rien répondit Ron, demande plutôt à Hermione sur ses .bats amoureux, elle en a long à dire.

Seamus, Dean , Ron et Harry s'éclatèrent de rire, par contre Hermione devint rouge et donna une claque derrière la tête de Ron. Il l'avait bien mérité. La Gryffondor se leva de la table.

Bon , je vais en Arithmancie , a plus mes deux garçons préférés. Désigant Harry et Ron.

Déjà ? Demanda Dean.

Eh oui, il est 9h00, mais vous n'avez pas cour ce matin !

Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle et disparut de l'autre côté de la porte. Ron se retourna vers Harry. Dean et Seamus s'embrassait à pleine bouche.

Et puis, qui c'était le mystérieux rendez-vous ?

Malefoy !

Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui voulait ?

Faire ami – ami avec moi !

Ah oui et qu'as-tu répondu ?

Que je ne voulais pas chuchota Harry.

Pourquoi, tu es fou amoureux de lui depuis près de deux ans et tu ne veux même pas lui parler. Je n'aime pas Malefoy, mais tu veux l'aimer non ?

Oui, mais on parle bien de Malefoy. Celui qui N'a pas de coeur et qui ne prend soin de personne. J'ai envoyé son père à Askaban. Il m'en voulait l'été dernier et voulait me tuer. Je pouvait le voir dan sosn regard, mais maintenant , rien ne pourait le faire changer d'avis.

Ron vint pour répondre , mais Dumbledore tapa des mains. Tous les élèves se retournèrent. Tous étaient là sauf biensûr Hermione qui étudiait trop. Dumbledore se leva et souria à tous avant de s'exprimer.

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 12 Septembre. L'année vint de débuter et j'ai eu une nouvelle idée. Les cours seront suspendus pendant un temps.

Tous les élèves se fixèrent ravis. Une chevelure brune bouclée s'assit à la table des Gryffondors. Hermine était revenu.

Déjà chuchotait Ron.

Rusard, m'a dit que Dumbledore voulait tous nous parler.

Dumbledore toussota et tous le regardèrent de nouveau.

Maintenant que nous sommes tous rassemblé ici, je commençerai les expliquations. Cette année, j'ai décidé de trouver une façon à laquelle je pourrai dissoudre la tension entre les maisons. Les salles du château seront aménagées en chambres. Tous les élèves seront deux par deux dans chque chambre. Biensûr, je déciderai des couples.

Tous les élèves huèrent de déception.

Alors Minerva, voudriez-vous me donner la feuille des couples.

McGonogall s'exécuta.

Alors voilà les couples, mais pour les chambres je le dirai à la suite des couples. Donc, Théodore Nott et Seamus Finnigan dans la salle de Défese contr les forces du mal. Ronald Weasley et Blaise Zabini dans la tour de divination. Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger dans la salle de Sort et Enchantements. Dean Thomas et Vincent Crabbe dans la Chambre des Gryffondors est. Luna Lovegood et Lavande Brown dans la Chambre des Serdaigle Nord. Neville Londubat et Grégory Goyle dans la Chambre des Serpentards Ouest. Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy dans la Chambre de Mr Malefoy...

Harry poussa un grognement. Il devrait passer le restant de l'année avec Maleofy. Biensûr il était content car il était amoureux de Malefoy, mais celui-ci ce moquerait surement de lui. Harry fixa Drago. Celui-ci le regardait aussi. Les deux étaient contents , mais ils ne le démontrèrent pas. Lorsque eut fini Dumbledore, il pria les élèves de se rendre dans leurs dortoirs et d'aller chercher leur effets personnels et de se rendre dans leur nouveaux dortoirs.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry était accompagné de Ron et Hermione. Seamus et Dean étaient en colère. Il ne pourraient même pas être ensemble dans leur chambre. Ron lui ne voulait pas être avec Blaise les gros bras et Hermione encore moins avec Pansy. Tous avaient la moue. Pourquoi fallait-il que Dumbledore les fasses souffrir ainsi.

Il arrivèrent à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Harry prononça le mot de passe et la grosse Dame se tassa pour laisser place à une ouverture. Les cinq Gryffondors s'y glissèrent et entrèrent dans le salon. Harry monta au dortoir accompagné de Ron, Seamus et Dean. Tous les quatre commençèrent à ramasser leurs chose. Lorsque Harry arriva à son lit, il aperçut une lettre. Le parchemn était vert et sentait le jasmin. Harry reconnut l'odeur. C'était celle des cheveux de Drago. La lettre était donc de lui. Il la lu attentivement. Drago demandait à ce qu'il puisse reparler.

Ça allait être facile puisqu'ils devraient partager la même chambre. Il ramassa le restant de ses affaires et dit au revoir à ses amis. Il se dirigea vers La Salle Commune des Serpentards. Arrivée à celle-ci , il n'eut qu'à parler fourchelang pour que celle-ci s'ouvre. Lorsqu'il entra dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, Drago et Blaise Zabini le regardaient. Comment avait-il fait pourr entrer ?

Pottter comment as-tu fait pour rentrer ici ? Demanda Drago.

Le fourchelang Malefoy !

Ah d'accord !

Harry fixa Drago avec défi et Drago avait le même regard. Le prince des Serpentards fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Harry n,eut âs le choix de le suivre. Drago s'arrêta brusquement.

Blaise , tu devrais aller rejoindre Wistiti dans votre chambre.

Blaise approuva du regard et sortit de la Salle Commune laissant Harry et Drago seuls. Le Serpentard continua sa route. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. La chambre avai été aggrandit et réaménagée. Un deuxième lit était là avec un nouvelle commode pour que Harry puisse y ranger ses vêtements.Les deux élèves n'avaient pas l'air de s'apprécier.


	4. La vie avec un Serpentard

La vie avec un Serpentard

Harry regarda la chambre. Elle était verte et argent. Les couleurs de Serpentards ornaient les murs de la chambre. Les bouclier représentant un Serpent ou même plusieurs, étaient sur tous les murs. Harry haussa les sourcils. Franchement les lions et le rouge et or allait vachement lui manquer. Harry fit léviter ses bagages. Il les déposa sur son lit et ouvrit sa valise rouge et or. Il commença à défaire ses valises lorsque Malefoy se mit à parler.

Bon, Potty, ici il y a des règles. Dont pas touche à mes affaires. Tu ne dors pas ni même penser t'asseoir dans mon lit...

Harry continua à sortir ses choses. Biensûr Drago ne voulait pas faire le méchant à son beau Harry , mais il devait pas démontrer aucun sentiment. La guerre reprendrait entre les deux garçons. Le prince des Serpentard regarda Harry. Le Prince des Gryffondor sortit un lion orné de rubis. Drago fit une grimace.

Et en aucun cas tu mets ce petit lionceau pourrit dans la chambre. Dit alors Drago.

Eh bien si tu penses que je vais toujours voir le pauvre Serpent de ta maison, ça il en ai pas question. Répondit sèchement le survivant.

Eh bien, ici tu es chez moi donc tu fais ce que je te dis.

Harry s'éclata de rire.

On est ici chez toi et moi pour le restant de l'année malheureusement pour nous deux. Tu vas falloir que tu t'y fasse.

Drago regarda Harry. Il était près à tout pour lui, mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire. Par orgueil.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Lorsuqe Harry fini de défaire ses valises, il s'écroula dans son lit soyeux. Drago fit de même. Pendant un moment il ne se parlèrent pas. Puis Harry décida de casser la glace.

Tu sais pour l'autre jour Malefoy...

Quel autre jour ? Demanda Drago même s'il savait de quoi il s'agissait.

Lorsque tu m'as demandé de faire ami-ami. Eh bien je le désirais vraiment.

Ah oui. Potty. Alors pourquoi m'avoir envoyer balader. Vous n'avez donc aucune parole.

Hey je ne te permet pas de m'insulter ainsi.

Le balafré, je fais ce que je veux ici !

La fouine. Ici c'est notre chambre. Si tu continues je te mettrai mon poing dans la figure.

Essaie juste pour voir.

Si tu le désire tant que ça.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers Drago, mais ne fut pas capable de lui assainir un coup au visage. Son coeur ne le voulait pas.

Espèce de dégonflé. Tu en es même pas capable. Vous les Gryffondor vous êtes trop fiers. Mais tellement chialeux et putain que vous ne représentez pas votre maison comme la digne maison qu'elle représente.

Drago a raison pensa Harry. Le Serpentard fit apparaître un sourire victorieux sur son visage. Harry décida qu'il devait prendre un douche. Il fouilla dans sa commode et y sortit un nouveau pantalon de cuir que lui avait acheté Hermione. Elle était tannée de le voir vêtue des vêtements rop grand de Dudley. Alors elle lui avait rachetée une garde-robe complète. Il sortit un boxer noir et une chemise blanche ornée d'un beau et grand lion dans le dos. Harry retira son chandail le laissant torse nu et enleva ensuite son pantalon. Il était en boxer et fixait Drago. Le blond le regardait presqu'en bavant par terre.

Ou sont les serviettes Malefoy ?

Le blond pointa l'armoire en bois brun dans le fond de la chambre. Drago regarda les fesses ronde et rebombées de Harry. Il avait tellement envie de les prendre et les toucher. Harry ouvrit l'armoire et y prit une serviette qui était encore une fois verte. Il l'enroula autour de sa taille. Il retira ses boxer et les lança sur le lit. Malefoy ne réagissait même pas. Harry se retourna et entra dans les douches. C'était à aire ouverte. Le blond pouvait rentrer n'importe quand. Donc Harry se dépêcha à se doucher.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se sécha et enroula de nouveau la serviette autour de lui. Il entra dans la chambre et commença à s'habiller. Harry remarqua que Drago ne cessait de le regarder.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? Mon corps te fait rêver ?

Le blond voulut répondre oui , mais il se retint.

Putain non ! T'es malade. Je me satisfait du mien.

Les muscles des abdominaux de Harry étaient encore plus beaux que dans ses rêves. Il détourna sournoisement la tête vers les fesses de celui-ci. Elles étaient légèrement bombées et étaient bien définies. Drago sentit son pantalon se serrer fermement. Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! pensa Malefoy. Mais Le blond devait absolument prendre une douche froide, très froide. Il se déshabilla hors de la vue de Harry et entra dans la pénible douche d'eau froide. Lorsqu'il en sortit, Harry n'était qu'en pantalon torse nu. Drago fit le fière et se dirigea la serviette autour de la taille vers sa commode. Il en sortit un pantalon noir en satin ainsi qu'un boxer noir en soie. Il était habillé richissimement. Il enfila ses vêtements et s'entendit sur le lit moelleux. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans un rêve particulier.

Pendant ce temps, Harry fixait le beau blond étendu sur le lit. Il en profita pour comptempler le magnifique corps pâle et musclé, mais moins que lui de Drago. Il le rixa ainsi pendant dx minutes. Il se recula se disant que si Malefoy se réveille et qu'il voit que Harry l'observait ., il passerait pour un obsédé. Il enfila la chemise de soie et sortit de la chambre. Il décida d'aller rendre visite à ses amis question de se changer les idées.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Harry marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il s'aperçut que seulement quelques élèves semblaient ravis de l'idée de Dumbledore. Harry lui était content , mais partager toute une année avec cet emmerdeur de Malefoy ,ça , ça le rendait malheureux. Mais la vie s'annonçait mieux pour lui. Il continua son chemin. Les vacances de Noël arriveraient dans environ cinq semaines. Dumbledore avait rétablit les cours de manières différentes. Ils auraient tous lieux dans la Salle sur Demande. Ainsi la Salle pourrait leur apporter tous ce qu'ils auraient besoin. Mais il n'y aurait qu'un cours à la fois donc chaque élèves avaient un nouvel horaire. Biensûr les horaires des couples étaient la même.

Harry grimaça à l'idée d'être obligé de faire équipe avec la bien de fois a-t-il été obligé de se mettre avec le prince blond et sans la moindre idée de Dumbledore? Une bnne dizaine de fois et il devrait encore l'endurer. Harry continua sa route. Il arriva dans la Grande Salle ou les couples étaient rassemblés. Le brun se dirigea vers Hermione , Pansy , Blaise , Ron , Seamus, Dean, Crabbe et Théodore Nott. Les quatre couples avaient la mine basse. Seamus embrassait Dean et Ron regardait furtivement Blaise. Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de Blaise.

Alors on s'amuse ? demanda Harry pour y mettre de l'ambiance.

Très drôle Potter. Dit Pansy.

Ah, tu sais l'humour est une de mes spécialité ! Répondit Harry.

Et il en a pleins d'autres ! Rajouta Seamus.

Harry lança un regard de braise à Seamus. L'irlandais esquissa un sourire avant de recommencer à embrasser Dean.

Eh Potter , ou est Drake ? Demanda Blaise.

Dodo ...répondit Harry

...? fit Blaise

Il dort pauvre imbécile. Ce stupide Malefoy pense pouvoir m'infliger des règlements dans maintenant notre chambre ! Qu'il aille au diable ce putain de... répliqua Harry

Blaise se retourna vers le brun séchement.

Hey, tu n'as pas entendu ce que Dumbledore à dit ?! Aucune insulte. Pour une fois que le vieux fou à raison. Dit Blaise d'un air triomphant.

Désolé ! Ricana Harry.

Hermione et Ron ricanèrent à leur tour, mais pas très longtemps car Drago venait d'arriver en trombe. Il était furax . Personne ne savait pourquoi.

Eh Dray, tu faisais quoi? Lança Zabini.

Eh bien je me suis endormis et ce sale Potter m'a pas réveillé. Cria-t-il

Ah désolé mon chou ! rigola Harry. Mais je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Il fixait Drago. Celui-ci était en colère, mais elle s'estompa rapidement. Ron lui riait encore.

Ça suffit la belette ! Insulta Drago.

Eh Drake , les règlements. On est suivis dans toute l'école avec des minis ... commença Blaise.

Des minicrophones! Répondit rapidement Hermione.

Eh bien merci pour ce petit speech , mais j'ai cour avec Saint-Potter. Allez , viens. Je ne veux pas être en retard car , toi, tu as l'habitude de ne pas être très ponctuel. Répliqua Drago.

Harry regarda le blond d'un regard noir. Il le détestait , mais il l'aimait tant. Drago trouvait que lorsque Harrry se fâchait, il était très mignon. Les deux garçons dirent au revoir aux autres et se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande. Mais avant d'arriver , Drago règla des petites choses avec le brun.

Toi, dit Drago clairement. Lorsque tu t'en vas, tu me réveilles car Dumbledore nous a dit qu'on devait toujours être ensemble même si ça ne m'amuse guère. Car ainsi je peux voir Blaise et Pansy .

Mais le derier nom ne lui importait guère.

D'accord Drakychou...je veillerais à te réveiller le taquina Harry.

Potter joue pas à ça avec moi, car tu vas perdre.

Potter souria malignement au blondinet. Drago le trouvait tellement craquant.

Alors on y va ? Demanda Drago.

Ouin ! Fit Harry découragé.

Les deux ennemis entrèrent dans la Salle sur demande . Le cour serait Défence contre les forces du Mal. Le professeurs était Lupin. Harry était très content car c'était quelqu'un en qui il avait totalement confiance. Le cour commença.


	5. Une nouvelle amitié ?

Une nouvelle amitié ?

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard avaient passés une journée de dingue. À la fin de celle-ci , les deux garçons se rendirent dans leur chambre. Le couvre-feu était à Onze heures précise et il n'était que neuf heures. Drago prononça le mot de passe en fourchelang et ils traversèrent la porte. Harry passa devant et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Les deux lits, étaient placé l'un en face de l'autre. Drago était assis dans le sien et Harry était de même en face.

Les deux se fixèrent sans rien dire. Puis Harry brisa la glace.

Euh, je crois que...vu qu'on dort dans la même chambre...qu'on euh...devrait apprendre à se connaître .

Drago ajouta un petit sourire de satisfaction. Enfin il pourrait parler sans que Harry lui crit dessus.

Je suis d'accord, mais à une seule condition!

Laquelle ? Se tenta Harry.

Pas de reproches ou n'importe quels insultes à l'égard de l'autre pendant qu'on discute car j'en ai marre de tout ça.

D'accord car moi aussi j'en suis exténué.

Les deux garçons rigolèrent un peu, mais le silence revint rapidement. Ni un ni l'autre ne savait trop quoi dire.

Alors,...euh...ou as-tu vécu avant de venir à Poudlard ? Se risqua Drago.

Harry éleva les sourcils surpris de cette demande.

À Little Winghing chez mon oncle et ma tane Dursley.

Drago fit un signe de tête ne voulant rien dire.

Et toi , pourquoi, sans te vexer biensûr, es-tu si méchant avec les autres ? Demanda Harry sachant qu'il risquait sa peau.

Drago lui lança un regard furtivement mauvais , mais il décida de répondre à la question.

Je crois que ça vient de mon père. Il est imposant. Il m'impose beaucoup d'autorité à ce que je serve le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais franchement j'ignore si j'en ai réellement envie.

Harry eu un bond dans l'estomac. Drago venait-il de dire qu'il ne savait pas s'il voulait servir Voldemort ? Eh bien si. Harry fut secoué. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il deviendrait le chien-chien de Voldemort.

Eh bien tu sembles surpris ? Dit Drago.

Je le suis !

Tu pensais que je devriendrais un suiveux à papa !

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

Le problême avec toi Potter c'est que tu te méfies de tout le monde sauf de la belette et de Granger.

Tiens c'est plus Sang-de-bourbe ?

Nous devons limiter nos insultes Potter.

Oui, t'as surement raison, mais j'ai mes raisons. Tu crois que si je serais à ta place et toi à la mienne tu ne te mérierais pas de tout le monde ? Demanda Harry avec fermeté.

Je crois que oui, par peur d'être attaqué par tout le monde .

Ce n'est pas facile d'être Celui-qui-a-survécu...l'Élu, peut importe. Je dois éviter les ennuis.

Pourtant tu t'en attires plus que tu les repousses !

Pour un fois, Drago avait raison. Il s'éclata de rire suivit de Drago. Les deux garçons riaient sans coup de poing ou coup de pied. Tout allait bien jusque là.

Alors Potter, comment c'est d'être...eh bien...orphelin ? Demanda sournoisement Drake.

Eh bien, ne pas connaître ses parents est terriblement souffrant. Je m'ennuis tellement d'eux même si je ne les ai pas vraiment connus. J'aurai aimé savoir ce qu'était la vie de famille.

Eh bien t'en as une avec toute celle de Weasley, t'as assez de frères et soeurs dit Drago.

Harry escquissa un petit sourire.

Oui c'est vrai qu'elle est grande, mais ils sont très gentils de m'inviter ainsi. Tu fais quoi pour Noël ?

C'est dans deux semaines !

Oui peut-être, mais tu peux quand même répondre !

Je suis obligé de rester à Poudlard. Dit-il piteusement.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi ça ? Se risqua le brun.

Mon père et ma mère sont recherchés par la police sorcière.

Quelle raison aurait la police sorcière pour capturer tes parents.? Demanda Harry intrigué.

Mes parents étaient des Mangemort tu le savait pas Potter. C'est même acause de toi qu'ils sont recherchés ! Répondit Drago sèchement. Il était furax contre Harry pour cela.

Je suis désolé...je ne voulais pas... dit Harry demandant pardon.

Ouais peut-être, mais rien n'empêche que je ne pourrai pas les voir. Et to tu restes-tu à Poudlard ? Drago espérait que oui. Le château était très tranquille pendantles fêtes. Ainsi ils pourraient mieux se connaître.

Eh bien la mère de Ron m'a invité à venir chez lui, mais j'ignore si je veux y aller.

Le blond avait une lueur d'espoir dans son regard.

Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller ? Demanda Drago avec surprise.

Sa famille est grande et je ne m'y sens pas à ma place. Sa mère et son mère sont très gentils , mais franchement je crois que je vais les laisser en famille. Ajouta Harry avec un petit sourire.

Lorsque le brun fit le sourire, le blond se sentit fondre sur place. Il était si beau avec ce sourire en coin. Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi pendant près de deux heures. Il regardèrent leurs cadrans. Ils affichaient 0h32 . Harry éleva les sourcils supris de l'heure qu'il était. Drago lui était content de parler avec le brun. Il n'était pas si chiant après tout. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour que le Potty pourrait être Sympa.

Le survivant s'étendit sur son lit et le Prince des Serpentard firent de même. Ils avaient passés la plus belle journée depuis longtemps.


	6. Préaulard

Pré-au-lard

Harry se réveilla le matin suivant la tête remplit de choses qu'il ignorait de Malefoy. La discussion de la veille avait était plus fructueuse qu'il l'aurait pensé. Drago lui aussi se réveilla de bonne humeur. Dû au nouveau règlement des couples, Le brun et le blond devaient être toujours ensemble. Cela les arrangeait car ils avaient décidés de passer la journée de la sortie à Pré-au-lard ensemble. Es deux garçons s'habillèrent en vitesse et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle ou là, leurs amis les attendaient.

Les deux arrivèrent avec un sourire affiché dans leur visage. Hermione regarda Drago et ensuite Harry. Que leurs étaient-ils arrivés pour qu'ils soient si heureux ? Elle leur fit un signe de la main. Ils les rejoignèrent.

Alors bien dormit Drake ? Demanda Blaise.

Super bien ! Et toi ? Lui demanda-t-il en retour.

Même chose.

Vous avez l'air plutôt joyeux ce matin ! Dit Hermione.

Certainement Granger...sinon je sourirais pas ! Répondit Drago.

Malefoy et moi avons parlés de nous hier et cela nous a aidés à mieux nous ...comprendre. Fini Harry.

Ron regardait Drago méchamment. Qu'avait-il dit à Harry pour le rendre si joyeux ?

Alors on va ou à Pré-au-lard Harry ? Demanda Ron.

Je sais pas, mais...commença Harry.

Chez Honeydukes , quand dis-tu ? L'interrompit le roux.

Eh bien , moi et Malefoy avions...pensés passer la journée ensemble tu vois ? Il me l'a déjà demandé depuis deux semaines donc ? ...expliqua le brun.

Très bien comme tu veux. Répondit sèchement le roux.

Ron , il faut que tu comprennes que tu dois passer la journée avec ton coéquipier. ! Donc Blaise. Répliqua Hermione.

Mais M'ione c'est un Serpentard. Dit Ron bêtement.

Je le sais bien , mais tu dois le faire.

Je suis un Serpentard , pas un gros méchant loup. Moi ça me dérange pas de commencer par Honeydukes . Dit Blaise qui commençait à apprécier la compagnie de Ron malgré qu'il était quelques frustrant.

Ron fixa Zabini et approuva du regard. Harry et Drago sortirent de la Grande Salle en pleine discussion. Le roux jeta un dernier regard à Drago et puis se retourna vers Blaise. Pansy et Hermione suivirent Ron et Blaise vers la sortie du château. L'irlandais et Dean étaient main dans la main et prirent la direction de Pré-au-lard.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Drago fixa le brun et , puis se décida à parler.

Alors par ou veux-tu commencer ? Dmeand-t-il.

Par , euh...Chez Zonko, j'aime bien les trucs qu'ils y vendent. Répondit Harry un peu nerveux.

D'accord comme tu veux ! Répliqua Drago content.

Les deux garçons entrèrent chez Zonko. Une très belle boutique de farces et attrapes. Ils y achetèrent des crayons qui jètent de l'eau quand tu écris. Mais rien de nouveaux y était. Les crayons, ils allaient les donnés à Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Pansy et Blaise en guise de blague. Les deux garçons rigolèrent bien de la prochaine blague.

Puis ils sortèrent du magasin en direction de Deviche et Bang. Harry avait besoin de quelques trucs et Drago aussi. Les deux garçons étaient de richissimes personnes donc les limites , ils ne connaissaient pas. Maleofy entra et tint la port pour Harry. Le brun le remercia avec un sourire. Le blond se sentit très bien et même en sécurité. Les deux garçons se séparèrent la temps d'acheter leurs pâpetries. Ils sortirent du magasin avec trois sacs chacun.

Harry proposa à Malefoy d'aller chez Honeydukes acheter quelques bonbons et d'ensuite se rendre au trois balais boire une bierraubeurre. Drago accepta avec joie. Cette journée était assez bien réussie à son avis. Le brun acheta quelques sacs de berties crochues et des patacitrouilles. Lorsqu'ils finirent leurs achats. Le blond et le brun se dirigèrent vers Les trois Balais. Ils y prirent un table loin des autres afin de pouvoir discuter sans que quelqu'un puisse les déranger.

Je peux vous servir quelques choses? Demanda la serveuse.

Oui, deux bierraubeurre et un bol de Chipos ordinaire s'il vous plaît. Dit Harry.

Je reviens avec ça.

La serveuse repartit en direction du comptoir. Le blond devint de plus en plus nerveux. Lorsqu'Il se trouvait seul en compagnie du Survivant. Il sentait qu'il allait exploser.

Alors, tu as aimé ta journée jusqu'à maintenant ? Demanda Drago.

Oh, ça oui ! Répondit Harry.

Génial. J'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais trouvé embêtant.

Pas du tout Malefoy.

J'avais une question ? ! dit Drago

Laquelle ? Demanda Harry.

J'aurais pensé que vu que ça fait deux semaines qu'on se connais , enfin réellement , qu'on pourrait devenir plus familier. Genre qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms.

Harry parut soulagé.

Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Mon idée te plaît pas ? Demanda Drago.

Non, en fait, je me disais la même chose. Je commençais à trouver ça dommage de t'appeller Malefoy constamment. Rigola Harry.

Parfait enfin répondit Drago soulagé.

Les deux garçons buvèrent leur bieeraubeurres.Mais la discussion ne s'arrêta pas là.

Harry,... est-ce que tu as réfléchis à propos des vacances de Noël? Demanda le Blond.

Oui, j'ai décidé de reste à Poudlard. Il pourront être en famille. Ainsi , je pourrais en mieux te connaître. Répondit-il.

Drago eut un élan de joie. Il était content de la réponse du Survivant. Il pourrait profiter de la situation pour parler à Harry de ses sentiments.

Et toi Drago...t'as une petite amie ? ...désolé si la question est un peu personnelle. Demanda Harry en rougissant légèrement.

Non, ça va ! En fait , je suis célibataire.

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit à grande écart.

Comment ce fait-il que le tombeur de l'école soit encore célibataire? Icana Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Parfois on ne ressent pas la même chose que une autre personne, ou plutôt pas de la même façon. Répliqua-t-il pas très clairement.

Harry fronça les sourcils , pour démontrer qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Je, ...suis...pas ç l'aise avec les filles dit-il.

Toi, Drago Malefoy, Sex-symbol du collège, pas à l'aise avec les filles, mais tu en as embrassé plus du trois quart. Dit Harry surpris de la réponse du Blond.

Je sais. Mais on est pas toujours ce qu'on crois être. Dit Drago.

Tu deviens trop vague. Référa Harry.

C'est dûr à dire . Expliqua Drago.

Mais on est ami. Tu peux tout me dire. Répliqua rapidement le brun.

Lorsque Harry prononça ''AMI'' , Drago devint aux anges. Il souhaitait l'entendre dit ça depuis des lustres. Il se sentit soudainement en confiance et décida de tout avouer à Harry, mais était-ce une bonne idée ? Comment le prendrait le Survivant ? Le blond avala une grogée de bierraubeurre avant de se lancer.

Je suis pas à l'aise avec les filles car je suis...gay! Chuchota-t-il.

Harry resta bouche bée. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela de Malefoy. Il était comme lui.

Tu veux savoir , j'en ai rien contre. Car moi aussi, ...je...je...je le suis. Répondit Harry en chuchotant à son tour.

L'héritier Malefoy eut la même réaction que Harry. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'ils étaient si différent qu'en faites, ils se ressemblaient énormément. Le prince des Serpentard fit un sourire au Gryffondor. Un sourire de joie.

Je suis un peu surpris. Dit le blond.

En fait , moi aussi. Répondit le brun.

Comment l'as-tu su ? Demanda Drago.

Je l'ignore un peu. Ça...ça m'est apparue. Comme les rêves étaient différents et mes goût envers les filles aussi. Et toi comment on réagi tes parents quand-t-il l'ont su ? Répliqua le Survivant.

Au début , mon père l'a mal prit, mais ma mère lui a parlée et il s'est mit à accepté mes préférences sexuelles. Répondit-il en rougissant.

Content pour toi. Maugréa-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? S'inquiéta le Prince.

Eh bien moi je ne l'ai dit à personne à part...toi ! Dit-il.

Drago resta bouché. Il était si content de savoir qu'il était le seul.

Pourquoi ça ? Tu ne l'as même pas dit à Granger et Weasley ? Voulut-il savoir.

Non, car j'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont penser de moi. Expliqua-t-il.

Ah moi, eh bien il n'y a que Blaise qui est au courant et quelques élèves avec qui j'ai ..enfin tu vois. Dit-il nerveusement.

Oui , je vois bien ! Répondit-il en rougissant.

Les deux garçons se dirent qu'ils étaient temps de rentrer. Il déposèrent des gallions sur la table, prirent leurs babiolles et rentrèrent au château. Ils commençaient à être fatigués. En arrivant, ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir , afin de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencés. À la fin de leur discussion, les garçons tombèrent endormis très facile. Il était très fatigués.


	7. La Peur de Drago

La peur de Drago

Les deux garçons discutaient dans la chambre. Ils ne fesaient que ça depuis déjà deux semaines. Ils avaient passés une superbe journée à Pré-au-lard et décidèrent de la finir au dortoir. Ils ne descendirent même pas pour souper. Les elfes de maison vinrent leur porter leur repas dans la chambre. Le soir venu, il était temps pour les deux élèves de dormir.

La pluie avait commençée à tomber et les éclairs étaient bruillantes. Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait peur des orages depuis qu'il était tout petit. Avant , il dormait avec Blaise car il en avait trop peur. Même pour un garçon de 17 ans, Drago était encore trouillard. Une grosse éclair frappa la fenêtre du dortoir du Serpentard. Il se leva d'un bond et s'en alla de son lit.

Il courut de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il alla rejoindre le lit de Harry. Il brassa le brun.

Drago,...mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il endormit.

Je peux dormir avec toi ? Dit-il.

Quoi , mais de quoi tu parles ? Répliqua-t-il.

Ne rit pas, mais...j'ai vachement peur des orages ! Répondit-il triste,

Harry resta surpris . Le grand Drago Malefoy , peur des Orages.

Non ça va , mais pourquoi...ou tu dormais avant lorsqu'il y avait des orages ? Demanda-t-il.

Avec Zab !

Zab ?

Blaise Zabini !

Depuis quand tu as peur des orages ainsi ?

Quand j'étais tout petit, mon père me racontait des histoires sur les orages. Que cela prévenait l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Harry fronça les sourcils de colère.

Belles histoires que te racontait ton père...Bien sûr viens.

Il se tassa quelques peu afin de laisser Malefoy se coucher à côté de lui. Drago embarqua dans le lit du brun et se lova contre son dos. Harry se retourna pour faire face au dos de Malefoy et mit son bras , entourant les côtés du blond. Potter referma ses bras. Une chaleur amoureuse remplit le corps des deux amis. Drago était aux anges tandis ue Harry était bien aux côtés de Drago.

Harry ?

Le silence de la nuit , mais les bruit de l'orage toujours présents, fut brisé par la vois du blondinet.

Oui, Drago?!

Pourquoi as-tu dis oui !

Dis oui pourquoi ?

Que je dorme avec toi?

Harry hésita à répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à une question si intime. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Malefoy rirait.

Euh, parce que je sais c'est quoi avoir peur de fermer les yeux lorsque ta plus grande peur rode dehors. Répondit-il soulagé d'avoir trouvé une réponse pertinente.

Ah d'accord ! Dit le blond un peu déçu.

Ça va, pas trop chaud ni froid ? Demanda Harry.

Oui ça va ! Mais j'ai hâte que cet orage finisse.

Alors bonne nuit Drago dit Harry.

Toi aussi Harry ! Dit Drago.

Les deux garçons tombèrent endormis lovés dans les bras de chacun. L'amitiéétait plus fort que jamais Harry ou Drago ne l'aurait pensés.

Je sais que c'est un petit chapître, mais cétait juste pour vous montrer l'amour et la confiance qui commençait à règner entre les deux amoureux.

Dans le prochain chapître, Noël est au rendez-vous et le premier vrai baiser aussi !

Review s'il vous plaît dites-moi ce que je devrait améliorer ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire !!

Lillylovestory !


	8. Un Noël sans embrouille

Un Noël sans embrouille

Les deux élèves étaient dans leur chambre. Ils sortirent ensemble et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle afin de dire un petit Au revoir à leurs amis qui quittaient Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Ron regarda Harry d'une manière suppliante.

Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas à la maison ?

Car tu pourras être avec ta famille et je crois que je suis mieux de rester ici. Répondit Harry pour la millième fois.

Tu es sûr, sûr et certain ? Demanda une seconde fois le rouquin.

Oui Ron ! Maintenant vous devriez y aller le train pars dans trente minutes et vous devriez vous trouver une place ou vous serez tous ensemble dans la même cabine.

Ciao Blaise . Dit Drago en embrassant amicalement Blaise.

Blaise lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Tu sera seul avec lui. Prends ta chance Drake !

Oui je sais Zab !.

Celui-ci recula.

Bon ben , bye Harry dit Hermione et Ginny en même temps. Ell éclatèrent de rire.

Bye les filles, amusez-vous bien pendant ces vacances. Et encore Joyeux Noël. On se verra à la rentrée.

Ginny embrassa Harry sur la joue et quitta en direction de Pré-au-lard pour se rendre à la gare. Dès que tout les élèves furent partis, Drago et Harry s'assirent dans la grande Salle dégustant un magnifique repas préparé tout spécialement pour eux. Les deux étaient face à face. Drago levait parfois la tête pour admirer la beauté de Harry.

On fait quoi tout à l'heure ? Demanda Drake.

Que dis-tu d'une promenade dans la Cour ? Dit Harry.

Très bonne idée! Répondit le blond enjoué.

Il finirent leur repas et sortirent de table en direction de leur chambre. Dans leur chambre, il prirent leurs manteaux et leurs foulards afin de ne pas mourir de froid. Car c'était très frisquet à l'extérieur. On était quand même le 23 décembre. Dans deux jours ce serait Noël. Un petit souper et une danse avaient été organisés pour les élèves qui restaient à Poudlard. Environ quinze élèves étaient restés et biensûr tous les professeurs.

Les deux garçons sortirent à l'extérieur et marchèrent sur le tapis blanc qui recouvrait la cour de Poudlard. La beauté du paysage d'hiver éblouissait Harry. Le blond lui marchait espérant passer les plus belles vacances de Noël de toute sa vie en compagnie de son beau Survivant. Le brun regardait le blond , fixant les courbes bien définis de son corps et la peau pâle et rougis par le froid.

Je suis content que tu sois resté pour les fêtes ! Dit Drago souriant à Harry.

Pourquoi ça ?

J'espérais pouvoir mieux te connaître. Enfin. Tu vois...car nous étions ennemi autrefois et on se connaissait pas comme maintenant...baffoua Drago ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

Le brun escquissa un petit sourire moqueur.

Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire.

Le survivant vit alors une étincelle s'allumée dans les yeux de Drago. Était-ce de l'amitié ou le blond partageait les même sentiments que lui à son égard ? Ben non , se dit Harry . Cette bombe sexuelle est simplement trop belle pour se taper un mec comme moi Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par drago qui venait de tomber sur lui. Harry était couché sous le blond . Les yeux gris de Drago pétillaient dans les yeux émeraude de Harry. Ils ne cessèrent de se fixer pendant plus de cinq minutes. Ni un ni l'autre ne voulaient s'enlever.

Le survivant finit par ce dire qu'il devait y mettre un terme. Il bougea un peu démontrant à Drago qu'il avait besoin d'air , mais il aurait plutôt voulu rester sous Drago regardant ses yeux et ses magnifiques lévres rosient. Le blond s'enleva lui aussi déçu de ne pas rester sur lui. Le brun , afin de détendre l'atmosphère prit une balle de neige et la lança sur Drago. Le blond souria et fit de même. Ainsi un chasse à la boule de neige éclta entre les deux futurs tourtereaux.

Il était presque trois heures de l'après-midi et ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Le plaisir était trop puissant pour les séparer. Mais Drake fut à cour d'énergie et proposa d'aller en-dedans prendre un bon chocolat chaud. Le brun accepta disant que c'était une chic idée.

Il se dirigèrent vers les cuisines. Les elfes travaillaient sans relâche afin de rpéparer un repas pour Noël. Harry vit Dobby et s'approcha afin d'y parler.

Salut Dobby ! Dit Harry.

Oh ! Bonjour Harry Potter! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre compagnie ici ! Répondit Dobby n'ayant pas vu Drago.

J'aimerais deux chocolats chauds s'il vous plaît !

Dobby arrive tout de suite, mais Dobby peut-il vous poser une queston d'abord ? Demanda le petit elfe de maison.

Biensûr vas-y ! acquiesca Harry.

Pourquoi désirez-vous deux chocolats chauds. Cela en fait beaucoup pour seulement une personne. Dit Dobby.

Je ne suis pas seul. Répondit Harry en se tassant montrant un Drago un peu surpris par l'apparition de Dobby à Poudlard.

Mr Potter avec Mr Malefoy.! Dobby en est très surpris. Dit l'elfe les oreilles hautes.

J'ai appris à mieux le connaître. Répondit le brun.

Bonjour , euh Dobby ! Dit Drago bégaillant quelques peu.

Bonjour à vous Drago Malefoy , ami de Harry Potter! Répondit-il quelques peu fâché car il n'aimait pas la famille Malefoy. Les amis de Harry Potter sont mes amis.

Content de savoir que je ne suis pas un ennemi. Rigola Malefoy.

Avec son passé, tu dois le comprendre. Dit Harry.

Oui , je le sais et j'en suis extrêmement désolé pour la maltraitrance de ma famille Dobby. Nous nous croyions supérieur aux autres, mais nous étions si stupides nous les Sang-pur . Avoua Drago.

Harry fut époustouflé par la déclaration de Malefoy à Dobby. Le petit elfe avait l'air d'apprécier les excuses.

Dobby accepte vos excuses , mais Dobby doit aller le chocolats chauds pour vous .

Le petit elfe se retira et alla préparer les tasses de chcolats.

C'était tr;s gentil à toi d'excuser ta famille Drago. Dit Harry.

Je regrette entièrement ce qu'il a pu subir sous notre toit. Mais parfois l'argent nous monte à la tête , comme le dictons Moldu. Répondit Drago.

Oui , je vois ! S'éclata le brun.

Mais toi comment connais-tu Dobby ? Demanda le blond.

En deuxième année, lorsque la chambre des secrets à été ouverte tu te souviens ? Demanda Harry.

Euh oui. Aquiesca Drago se rappelant quelques souvenirs flous.

Eh bien, au début de l'année, Dobby est venu m'avertir de ne pas me rendre à Poudlard acause que des choses terribles allaient se passer. Il savait qu'est-ce que manigançait ton père pour faire revenir Voldemort au pouvoir. Mais j'y ai éé quand même à Poudlard. Dobby me donnait des avertissements, comme le cognards au quidditch qui nous a presque tué.

C'était lui. Dit le blond avec un certain malaise.

Oui, c'était lui. Il revenait de temps en temps pour me dire de partir , mais à chaque fois...continua Harry.

Le grand Harry Potter refusait de quitter afin de encore une fois sauver le monde. Finit Drago.

Harry fit un sourire à Drago.

Je devais savoir ce qui se passait à Poudlard et je l'ai découvert. Expliqua-t-il.

Mais mon père m'a parlé de la libération de Dobby, mais il ne m'a jamais comment. Alors comment l'as-tu libéré? Demanda Drago toujours intrigué.

À la fin de l'année ton père est venu à l'école. Voulant retourner à son poste de Directeur , mais lorsqu'il y a vu Dumbledore assit à son bureau, il demanda qui était le coupable de tout ça . Et il a répondu Voldemort. Dobby était là ce jour-là et ton père lui à demander de revenir avec lui. Lorsqu'ils sont sortis, j'ai pris le journal et j'y ai mis une chausette dedans. J'ai voulu le redonner à ton père, mais il m'a dit de le donner à Dobby. Ce que je savais clairement. J'ai dit à Dobby de l'ouvrir et quand un elfe à un vêtement de l'humain qui le Maîtrise, il est libre. Voilà. Finit Harry quelques peu essouflé.

Bonne tactique ! S'exclama Drago.

Merci.

Dobby arriva avec les deux tasses à chocolats sur un plateau d'argent. Harry le prit et flatta de la main la tête de l'elfe en guise de remerciement. Les deux amis quittèrent la cuisine en direction du club d'échec. Ils décidèrent qu'une petite partie serait amusante. Il était encore le 23 décembre.

Arrivée à la Salle de Divertissement, ils s'assirent à une table débutant une partie d'échec version sorcier. Il fut facile pour Drago de la gagner car Harry n'étant pas très bon à ce jeu , ce laissa facilement vaincre. Ce qui était rare pour le brun de ce laisser faire. Il laissèrent les tasses chaudes et le jeu là. Il sortirent afin de rejoindre les professeurs au buffet du soir.

Ils s'assirent un en face de l'autre afin de pouvoir mieux parler. Le souper fut presqu'entièrement dévoré. La qualité de la nourriture était majestueuse. Le dessert fut le clou du spectacle. Une tarte à la citrouille et meringue. La préférée de Drago. Ils la dégustèrent avec appétit. Le souper se termina vers 20h00 ce qui laissait deux heures avant le couvre-feu. Harry et Drago décidèrent de retourner au dortoir afin d'y prendre une douche et de se mettre au lit.

Le brun fut le premier à se mettre sous la douche. Drago lui resta étendu sur le dos se remémorant les magnifiques évenements passés en la compagnie de Harry. Jamais il n'avait aussi heureux, mais est-ce que son amour était réciproque? Ou était-ce seulement de l'amitié que ressentait Harry pour lui ? Drago ne voulait certes pas gâcher les progrès qu'ils avaient fais depuis déjà un mois.

Le survivant sortit de la douche habité dd'un simple pantalon de soie rouge avec un écriteau écrit Gryffondor en or. Le Serpentard grimaça quelques peu car il n'adorait pas trop les Gryffondor, mais aimait celui-ci en particulier. Le blond sortit du lit et se fut à son tour de se doucher. Lorsque le Prince des Serpentards sortit de la douche, Harry était déjà couché. Sa lampe éteinte. Donc Drago fit attention de ne pas le déranger. Le Serpentard attrapa un boxer noir et se mit sous la couette.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Le réveil du château se fit vers les 9h00. Ils paressèrent dans leurs lits jusqu'à 10h00 avant de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner. Harry se tartina quelques toast bien mérité , mais Drago lui prit les céréales à l'avoine qu'il aimait tant. Ils mangèrent rapidement, puis allèrent s'habiller pour se préparé à une belle journée. Drago dit à Harry qu'il avait certaines commission à faire donc il laissa Harry seul toute la journée. Le blond était partit au chemin de traverse.

Harry fut donc seul pour toute la journée. Ill se promena dans les couloir comme il aimait le faire quelques fois. La solitude lui manquait un peu car Drago était toujours avec lui. Mais cela ne le dérangeait point.

. Qu'est-ce que le Survivant pouvait faire, maistenant qu'il était seul ? Il se souvint qu'il avait un cadeau pour Drago. Il décida d'aller l'emballer.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre et dit le mot de passe en Fourchelang. Les Princes Hériters et il entra dans le dortoir. Il ouvrit sa valise rouge et Or et y sortit un pyjama que lui avait acheté Celui-qui-a-vaincu lors de la semaine dernière. Il l'avait fait venir par Hiboux, par Hedwige. Il l'emballa dans un papier satineux vert avec des Serpent argents dessus. Harry savait que Drago allait adoré. Lui et les Serpents étaient comme les cinq doigts de la main. Il tomba endormit vers 14h00. À son réveil, Drago était couché à côté de lui. Le survivant ne le déplaça pas , mais poussa le cadeau sous son lit afin qu'il ne le voit pas. Le brun se rendormit la main sur les hanches de Drago.

Une heure plus tard, les deux garçons se réveillèrent nez-à-nez. Ils sursautèrent en se séparant rapidement. Les deux rougirent de gêne. Ils se levèrent et débarquèrent du lit toujours aussi rouge.

Euh, Salut ça fais-tu longtemps que tu es revenu? Demanda Harry.

Enfin , oui environ deux heures peut-être trois. En arrivant, je t'ai vu couché et je me suis assis prêt de toi et je crois que je me suis endormit à mon tour. Répondit-il nerveusement.

Ah d'accord. Et puis, qu'as-tu acheté pendant ton magasinage ? Demanda Harry.

Ah rien de particulier, quelques babioles. Dit Drago ne voulant pas révéler son véritable but du magasinage.

Ah euh, d'accord. Harry fixa l'heure sur son cadran. Il affichait 19h00.

Les deux élèves descendirent manger dans la grande Salle. Tous étaient déjà là. C'était le souper du réveillon. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'eux pour commencer le repas.

Nous vous attendions Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy. Dit le professeur Dumbledore.

Désolé, nous étions tombé endormit. Répondit Drago.

Je le sais Drago. Ajouta Dumbledore.

Ah oui ? Le questionna Harry.

Le tableau du professeur Rohorst , l'ancien directeur de Serpentard qui se trouve dans votre chambre nous l'a dit. Finit Dumbledore avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Harry et Drago se sentirent rougir rapidement.

Maintenant que vous êtes arrivés , nous pouvons commencer. S'impatienta Severus.

Drago esquissa un petit sourire en coin à son parrain. Celui-ci lui renvoya. C'était la première fois que Harry voyait Rogue sourire à quelqu'un. Harry n'en revenait pas. Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor allèrent s'asseoir un à côté de Dumbledore et l'autre à côté de Rogue qui était biensûr Drago.

Alors je vous souhaite à tous un bon réveillon de Noël , que vos voeux les plus chers soient réalisés. Annonça Dumbledore.

À cette déclaration , Rogue grimaça. Drago et Harry se fixèrent dans les yeux démontrant de l'affectin. Les deux garçons ressentirent un bond dans l'estomac. Drago se dit qu'il le dirait à Harry demain. Harry se dit qu'il le dirait à Drago demain lui aussi.

Le banquet de Noël se déroulerait demain soir. La journée de Noël. Ou tous pourrait offrir son cadeau à leurs amis. Malefoy se leva en direction de la porte de sortie. Il avait terminé depuis quelques temps. Il se dirigea au dortoir laissant Harry parler avec Lupin. Nymphadora étit descendu au château en compagnie de son petit Teddy. Harry était parrain donc il voulait offrir le cadeau qu'il lui avait acheter. Il offrit à Teddy, son filleul, un mini-balai sur lequel il pourrait voler dans la maison et un chandail de Godric Gryffondor. À Lupin, il lui offrit une coupe argentée, sur laquelle il était écrit un message dédié à celui-ci. Et Nymphadore, il lui acheta un superbe collier en argent qu'il avait fait graver son nom dessus.

Tous étaient ravis du cadeau. Mais le survivant lui souria , puis son sourire disparut. Drago n'étai tplus là. Harry ne l'avait même pas vu s'en aller. Le Gryffondor s'excusa auprès des gens et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Drago était assit sur son lit jouant avec des babioles.

Que fesais-tu? Demanda Harry.

Rien du tout ! Répondit Drago essayant de cacher le cadeau de Harry.

Ah si tu le dis. !

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête même si Drago avait plutôt l'air pressé de cacher quelque chose , mais il se dit que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Si le blond voulait, il lui dirait. Harry traversa sa chambre , prit une douche et se mit au lit. Le blond fit de même.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Le lendemain matin lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, il sauta dans son lit. C'était Noêl. Le banquet de Noël aurait lieu ce soir. Ce serait ce soir qu'il avouerait ses sentiments pour Harry. Le jeune blond sortit du lit, prit son cadeau et alla vers le lit de Harry. Il s'agenouilla et brassa le brun pour le réveiller. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et souria à Drago.

Salut, pourquoi me réveilles-tu ? Le questionna Harry.

C'est Noël !

J'avais oublié. Joyeux Noël Drago. S'exclama le Brun.

Merci toi aussi. Répondit le blond. J'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Ah oui ! Demanda-t-il surpris. Quoi donc ?

Un cadeau de Noël. Lorsque j'ai été magasiné, je lai vu et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi !

Harry rougit. Il était plutôt gêné de ce cadeau soudain. Il s'assied dans son lit et prit le cadeau que lui tendit Drago. Le papier était des lions or et rouge. Comme le sigle de Gryffondor. Il sourit voyant cette pensée pour lui. Il déballa le cadeau avec soin. Comme s'il ne voulait pas déchirer le cadeau. Dans une petite boîte se trouvait un vif d'or. Il était autographié par nul autre que Drago.

Merci. C'est vraiment beau et très personnel. Dit Harry les larmes aux yeux.

Je voulais justement que ce soit personnel. Finit le blond.

Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Dit Harry en voyant la surprise de Drago.

Harry lui tendit le cadeau avec des serpents. Drago escquissa un sourire. Il le déballa plutôt vite et y aperçut un pyjama, boxer et camisole, vert en satin. Il était très beau. Les pensées du blond furent quelques peu brouillées. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire.

Merci. Il est génial. S'exclama Drago.

Je trouve cela très...euh...personnel...non ?

Les deux garçons s'éclatèrent de rire. Il se préparèrent et descendirent aux cuisines.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Jamais Harry s'avait sentit aussi proche de quelqu'un et Draog non plus. Surprenant les élèves restés Poudlard, les nouveaux amis étaient bizarrement inséparables. Tous les fizxaient attendant une bataille , mais rien ne venait.

Les deux garçons ne descendirent pas dans la grande Salle pour déjeuner car il ne désiraient pas déjeûner avecd le reste de l'école. Ils désiraient un petit déjeûner sympathique et ...intime fallait le dire. Ils mangèrent quelques tartines.( méchant déjaûner) et descendirent dans la salle sur demande. Les deux garçons décidèrent de faire un combat, un duel entre eux pour savoir qui était le plus puissant, mais tout ça amicalement.

Harry se plaça en position de combat et jeta le premier sortilège sur Drago. Le blond était perdu dans ses pensées et reçut la charge en pleine poitrine. Harry courut vers le Serpentard pour voir comment il allait.

Je crois pas que c'est une bonne idée. C'est Noël.

Tricheur !

Je ne fais que t'éviter une incroyable défaite.

Drago fit une grimace à Harry. Le brun fondit en voyant ce visage si séduisant le regarder.

Le parc de Poudlard était inaccessible par cette température si ravageante. Il faisait un temps de chien à l'extérieur. Cela rendaient les deux garçons plutôt frustés. Ils ne trouvrent pas grand chose à faire pendant la journée. Ils firent leur activité préféré. Discuter. Pas très exitant.

Pour Drago, le souper de Noël arriva très rapidement. Celui-ci était très nerveux. Il devait dire tout ses sentiments piour Harry à celui-ci le soir même. Il se doucha et se minoucha, puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Harry lui traîna quelque peu. Il ne désirait pas ce rendre à ce souper si décisif. Mais il n'eut guère le temps car il avait promit à Drago d'y être. Il fit so poupounages et se alla au Banquet de Noël.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

La Grande Salle était toute bleutée. De la neige tombait du ciel, mais n'atteignait jamais le sol. La grande table était recouverte d'un nappe blanche brillante. Les elfes avaient sortit la grande vaisselle du temps des fêtes. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup dans la Grande Salle. Très peu d'élèves étaient restés à poudlard pour Noël. La plupart étaient orphelins ou les parents ne pouvaient les prendre pour les vacances.

Drago vit Harry arriver. Il était dans toute sa splendeur. Il portait un toxedo noir qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes. Le tout finit par une chemise blanche et un noeud papillon de la même couleur. Quant à Drago, il était vêtu d'un toxedo blanc comme neige. Et d'une cravate blanche. Harry souria et se dirigea vers le beau blond.

T'es splendide Harry!

Toi aussi Drago !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table. Le professeur Dumbledore portait une grande robe argentée. Plutôt bizarre pour un homme non? Mc Gonogall portait son habituelle robe noire et le chapeau pointu. Rogue avec ses cheveux gras aussi portait sa robe noire. Tandis que Chourave , portait une robe vert feuille vraiment affreuse avec ses cheveux gris tout mal peignés. Le souper était composé de plusieurs repas différents.

Des cuisses de poulet, du steak, et même du porc et du cheval. Les accompagnements étaient les habituels. Le souper savèra très copieux. Le souper fut rapidement fini. Tous semblaient avoir quelques choses d'important à faire. Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent seuls dans la Grande Salle accompagné de musique classique. Harry fixa Drago sans rien dire.

Une danse , ça te dit. Dit Drago en brisant le silence entre eux.

Euh...Oui.

Drago prit la main de Harry, mais le brun ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Drago posa sa main sur la hanche de Harry arrachant un cri de surprise à celui-ci. Le survivant mit sa main dans cele de Drago et commença à danser.

Harry !

Oui Drago ?

Que ressens-tu pour moi? Demanda Drago plutôt stressé.

Enfin . De l'amitié. Répondit Harry.

Cette réponse déplut à Drago.

Pourquoi cette question? Ajouta Harry avec précaution.

Eh bien,...je ...enfin...je ...c'est dur à dire. Je t'aime. Finit par répondre Drago.

Harry resta sans voix. Drago ressentait pour lui la même chose.

Moi...aussi ! Répondit Harry.

Les yeux de Drago devinrent ronds et immobilisés sur Harry.

Comment ...depuis quand ?

Une question à la fois. Dit Harry ironiquement.

Désolé !

Je m'en suis aperçut après le baiser en potion, malgré que je m'en souviens pas réellement j'étais sous l'emprise d'un potion de Rogue.

Non de moi !

Comment de toi ?

Hey bien Rogue à prit la mienne, sachant que la mienne serait réussite. Il l'a utilisé sur toi, mais ne pensait pas que ça finirait comme ça.

La vie nous apporte parfois quelques surprises.

Et pas toutes mauvaises. Répondit Drago.

Les deux garçons restèrent là enlacés à danser. L'heure tournait , mais pour eux, elle s'était arrêtée. La vie venait enfin de changer pour les deux Princes.

Je crois que nous devrions monter dans la chambre. Demain les élèves reviennent.

J'ai hâte de revoir Zab. Dit Drago en approuvant les dires de Harry.

Ils montèrent ensemble main dans la main. Un nouveau couple venait d'être créée , mais cela allait-il durer?

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Ils se déshabillèrent. Drago enfila son nouveau pyjama tandis que Harry, lui se mit qu'en boxer noir torse nu.

Joli pyjama . Dit Harry.

Ah oui, tu trouves. Je le trouve très beau aussi. Mais j'adore le tiens. Répondit Drago.

Harry escquissa un sourire.

Je peux dormir avec toi ? Demanda Drago espérant.

J'allais te le demander! S'exclama Harry.

Drago sauta dans le lit de Harry. Ils fermèrent les lumières. Drago regarda les yeux de Harry. Il était hypnotisé par ces yeux si envoutants. Les lèvres de Drago pétillèrent de désires d'embrasser celles de Harry, Il ne put s'en empêcher. Ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser tendre sur les lèvres du brun. Celui-ci répondit au baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés toute la nuit.


	9. Un retour avec surprise

**Un retour avec surprise**

Toute la nuit, Harry et Drago étaient enlacés. Pour eux, le temps s'était arrêté. Ils s'étaient endormit très tard. Le lendemain vint rapidement. Le soleil à travers les nuages touffus blancs de l'hiver. C'est ce matin là que les élèves devaient revenir de leur vacances de Noël.

Ni Drago ni Harry n'était réveillés et le cadran du brun indiquait 10h00 am. Un cadre parla.

Hey, les paresseux ! Debout !

Harry gémit.

Oh, la ferme, professeur Rohorst. Restez silencieux comme tout autre cadre.

J'aimerais bien , mais Dumbledore veut vous voir dans 10 minutes.

Que veut-il ?

Je ne suis qu'envoyé par lui, je ne suis pas aussi curieux que vous.

Harry grimaça à Rohorst , puis se recoucha.

Je vous aurez prévenu. Je vais dire à Dumbledore que vous vous en fichez.

Ça va, ça va ...On viens !

Harry se leva et bougea le Blond.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon coeur ? Demanda Drago.

Dumbledore demande à nous voir!

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ce vieux fou ?!

Malefoy ! La politesse, on t'a jamais appris.

Harry poussa Drago sur le sol avec fracas. Le blond eut les yeux de colère.

Hey, on ne pousse pas un Malefoy.

Je te conseille de surveiller tes mots avec moi ! Sinon gare à tes fesses !

Miam,...que va tu leurs faire à mes fesses ? Parce que j'aimerais bien. Dit Drago avec un rire malicieux.

N'essaie même pas Malefoy. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un jouet pour l'instant. Finit Harry en disparaissant dans les douches.

Le blond reconnut ses fautes. Il devait faire attention avec ses mots. Harry s'attachait trop à ses amis et au monde. Drago était plus distant avec ses amis. Il croyait que les gens devaient être soumis à son autorité. Son père lui avait toujours enseigné de ne pas prendre les gens en pitié. Le brun sortit de la salle de bain sans même regarder Drago.

Le blond se sentait mal. Il n'osait rien dire de peur de blesser Harry. Ils sortirent de la chambre et se rendirent à la statue menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Sucre d'orge et chocogrenouille. Annonça Harry.

La statue grinça et finit par tourner laissant aux deux garçons des marches en colimaçon. Ils les grimpèrent rapidement s'achant qu'ils étaient déjà en retard. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de cogner à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau le nez pointu en l'air , fixant Le brun et le blond entrer.

Bonjour , messieurs. Vous êtes en retard.

Désolé professeur ! Dit Harry. Nous nous sommes couchés tard.

Ah je vois ! Répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin.

Non, non , vous vous trompez. Il n'y a rien entre nous. Ajouta Harry.

Drago voulut dire le contraire, mais il sut qu'il devait mieux se taire.

Alors, pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir ? Demanda Drago en brisant le silence glacial.

Aujourd'hui, les élèves doivent arriver à l'heure du repas du soir. Nous devons parler de mon idée d'au début de l'année. Je crois que je vais remettre les gens dans leur maison respective.

Pourquoi ? S'objecta Drago.

Les élèves n'ont pas l'air ravis d'y être. Les cours on l'air de leur manquer.

Mais je crois qu'après Noël tout devrait aller mieux. Essaya d'expliquer le Blond.

Comment cela ? Demanda Dumbledore avec curiosité.

Hey bien...nous avions tous besoin de prendre nos distances et de réfléchir. Moi, je suis bien ainsi. Hein Harry ?

Euh...bredouilla Le Brun.

Depuis quand les grands ennemis s'accordent le droit de parole. Je vois que pour vous ce châtiment vous à fait comprendre le mal que vous produisez à vous haïr.

C'est bien ça . Rectifia Drago.

Je vais y réfléchir. Mais toi Harry , qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry vint avec les yeux ronds. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

Je crois que nous avons pas encore exploré le tout de notre nouvelle répartition. Nous devrions peut-être continuer ainsi. Juste pour mieux observer !?

Qu'il en soit ainsi!

Dumbledore en fut content de ce discour par Harry. Jamais il n'aurait cru une telle complicité entre les deux gamins. Dumbledore les pria de bien vouloir quitter la pièce. Ceux-ci prirent congé et descendirent les escaliers en colimaçons. Drago, les mains sur les hanches se retourna vers Harry.

Pourquoi as-tu tant hésiter ?

De quoi tu parles ?

Tu as eu de la misère à dire à Dumbledore ce que tu croyais réellement de cette échange.

Hey bien . Cela me fait tout drôle.

De nous , tu parles ?

Oui, est-ce une bonne idée ?

Mais moi je t'aime. Dit Drago en s'approchant de Harry.

Moi aussi, mais comment régirons nos amis quand-t-ils vont savoir ?

Blaise le sait déjà!

Harry resta surpris, mais ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Drago répondit avec plaisir à ce baiser. Ils partirent dans les couloirs mains dans la main.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

La réunion avec Dumbledore dura environ deux heures, donc la journée s'annonçait particulièrement petite. Il était déjà 17h00. Les élèves devaient arriver d'une minutes à l'autre. Certes les deux Princes redoutaient l'arrivée des élèves. Ils ne pourraient pas être aussi proches. Ils ne se sentaient pas encore capable de révéler leur vraie identité. Seul Drago le désirait le plus. Harry lui préférait garder ses moments intimes le soir venu.

Il allèrent dans le Hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Quelques élèves entraient à la course. La neige avait décidée de faire des siennes. Hermione et Ron franchir la porte d'entré. Harry lâcha la main de Drago et courut vers ses amis.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez manqué ! Dit Harry.

Toi aussi tu nous as manqué. Répondirent Ron et Hermione en choeur.

Qu'et-ce que vous avez fait pendant vos vacances. Hey bien Ron et moi , on ses séparé ! Commença Hermione.

Comment ça ? S'exclama Harry , surpris de cette nouvelle.

On te dira tout ça plus tard, lorsque nous aurons fini de défaire tout ça. Tien pourquoi on se rejoint pas dans la Salle sur Demande...après le repas ? Demanda Hermione.

Parfait, mais qu'est-ce que nous allons faire pour les suiveux Serpentards ?

On est pas toujours obligé de traîner avec eux. Dit Ron.

C'est vrai. Finit Harry.

Les trois amis allèrent dans la chambre de Hermione, puis dans celle de Ron, porter leurs choses. Il allèrent dans la grandes Salle et mangèrent accompagnés de leurs colocataires et de leurs amis. Lorsque le souper prit fin, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'excusèrent et prirent congé. Ils allèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. Surprenant Drago , Blaise et Pansy qui se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils pourraient eux-aussi profiter de leur retour et du moment pour raconter les aventures des vacances de Noël.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry était assis attendant que Hermione et Ron se décident à tout lui réveler. Ils poirotaient ainsi depuis près d'une demi-heure.

Allez ! Accouchez...je vais mourir avant que vous m'alliez tout dit.

D'accord, on y va. Pendant les vacances, Ron et moi avons...avons...avons...commença Hermione.

Ah, je vois continua. Grimaça Harry.

Et nous nous sommes aperçut que ce n'était plus comme avant. Le désir et l'amour s'est éteindu.

Tout ça en seulement sept jours ?

Oui. Répondit sèchement Ron.

Ensuite...continua Hermione. Nous avons beaucoup parler de ce qui produisait ça et nous avons tout avoué.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez avoué ? Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

J'aime Blaise. Répondit Ron sans réfléchir.

Et moi Pansy. Finit Hermione.

Harry éclata de rire.

Eh oui...et Moi, je suis avec Drago. C'est drôle non ?

Hermione et Ron fixèrent Harry.

Quoi.? Dirent-ils en même temps.

Pendant les vacances , nous nous sommes embrassés ! Dit Harry. Mais vous, ils savent-ils que vous les aimer ?

Non . Avoua Ron.

Hermione soupira.

Mais nous avions l'intention de tout leur dire ce soir ! Ajouta Ron.

C'est bien, mais comment ? Continua de demander Harry.

Ça on l'ignore , mais le couvre-feu est dans une heure donc on a peu de temps. Dit Hermione.

Il est déjà neuf heures, Je suis désolé de vous laisser, mais je dois aller rejoindre Drago. Il...il...m'attend ! Dit Harry en quittant la pièce.

D'accord , au revoir. Dit Hermione.

Les deux anciens amoureux se dirent au revoir et se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs chambres respectives.


	10. Une nuit inoubliable

**Une nuit inoubliable**

Drago attendait dans la Salle commune de Serpentard depuis une heure. Harry n'était toujours pas rentré. Il ne voulait surtout pas se coucher avant qu'il ne revienne. La porte craqua. Le Blond aperçut la touffe de cheveux en bataille noire qu'il aimait. Harry lui envoya un sourire radieux.

Salut mon coeur, que fais-tu réveillé encore à cette heure là ? Demanda Harry.

Je t'attendais. Répondit Drago en allant embrasser son Prince Charmant.

C'est gentil . Finit Harry.

Les deux garçon grimpèrent dans la chambre. Drago avait réaménagé la chambre. Au lieu de deux lits simple à baldequin, ce n'était qu'un lit queen à baldequin. Les couvertures étaient bien sûr vertes en l'honneur des serpents, mais Harry en n'avait que faire.

T'aime ? Demanda Drago.

Absolument ! Répondit Harry joyeux.

C'est génial. Car ce sera une nuit inoubliable. Ajouta Drago.

Harry fut quelque peu perdu dans ses pensées. Cela voulait-il dire coucher avec Malefoy ? Si oui, il devait tout lui dire. Il était encore puceau et n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre. Il s'enfuit de ses pensées revenant au moment présent.

Drago prit le Brun et le poussa sur le lit. Il répartit plusieurs petits baisers sur le cou et le visage de Harry. Harry ne s'y opposa pas. Il le désirait tant. Drago fixa Harry. Les yeux dans les yeux , ce moment resterait gravé dans leur mémoire.

Les Blond passa la main sur le corps de Harry voulant l'explorer. Il sentit une bosse dur sous le pantalon de celui-ci. Il massa celle-ci. Le survivant émit des gémissements profonds. Ensuite Drago détacha le pantalon de Harry afin de le soulagé du gonflement de la virilité de Harry. Le prince de Serpentard arracha le chandail du Prince de Gryffondor. Il était si violent, mais si sensuel. Se frottant contre Harry qui gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Le Blond embrassa le torse nu , mais musclé de Harry. Il était si beau se disait-il. Il en était éperduement amoureux. Il serait sien ce soir même. Il enleva le pantalon noir du jeune homme et puis le boxer. Il masturba la verge gonflé de Harry. Plus celui-ci massait plus le survivant râlait. Drago prit celle-ci dans sa bouche fesant des mouvements de va et viens constants. Il enleva son chandail collant son torse contre celui de Harry. Il traça le chemin du nombril à la bouche de Harry avec sa langue. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Un baiser si chaud de désir. Harry ne put se retenir. Il poussa Malefoy sur le dos prenant le contrôle du jeu. Potter enleva le pantalon de Drago avec brutalité. Il prit la virilité du Blond avec précaution. Il fit des va et viens puissants fesant frémir Malefoy de plaisir.

Oh putain Potter !!...t'es ...génial ! Dit Malefoy.

Il alla de plus en plus vite.

Ouuuuuh !

Harry se coucha à côté de Drago. Drago prit le relais. Il introduit deux doigt dans l'intimité de Harry. Celui-ci poussa un grognement de douleur et se crispa.

C'est la première fois ?

Oui . Répondit Harry, nerveux.

Je vais y aller en douceur mon amour !

Drago introduisit un troisième doigt préparant Harry. Puis il retira ses doigts et sa virilité prit la place. Le jeune brun hurla de plaisir lorsque Drago s'introduisit en lui. Il en était dingue. Harry continua de gémir de plaisir. Drago allait d eplus en plus vite dans les mouvements de va-et-viens. Les deux étaient recouverts de sueur.

Drago finit par se retirer de dans Harry, mais harry refusa et Drago continua. Harry avait le visage rouge et la vois qui poussait des cries d'amour. L'amour commençais à être vriament fort pour nos deux princes. Drago jouïssa et se déversa en Harry.

Drago s'étendit aux côtés de Harry. Les deux étaient aux anges et plus rien ne pouvait maintenant les séparés. Harry ne voulait pas arrêter tout de suite. Il embarqua par dessus Drago et l'embrassa fougeusement. Le blond répondait à ses baisers si passionnés. Les lèvres pulpeuses du bruns contre celle de l'autre faisaient ravir la flamme de sexe qui s'offrait à eux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de plaquer les mains de Drago au dessus de sa tête, l'embrassant toujours. Il poussa Drago sur le côté. Celui-ci tomba sur le dos.

Le survivant eut un sourire malicieux et triomphant. Il s'assied sur le dos de Drago et y passa sa main. Ses doigts titissaient l'intimité du blond qui gémissait , mais essayait de se refuser à ses intentions. Il ne voulait pas se faire passer une p'tite vite. Il essaya de refuser, mais le plaisir était si intense qu'il s'y laissa.

Harry finit par rentrer deux doigt dans l'intimité de Drago. Le blond poussa un hurlement. Le prince de Serpentard avait déjà fait l'amour à pleins de filles et de garçons, mais jamais il n'avait été prit ainsi. C'était pour lui aussi une première fois.

Harry guidé par son instinct, prit sa virilité et rentra minutieusement dans l'intimité de Drago. Le visage de celui-ci devint rouge de douleur et se crispa. Les ongles de Drago enfoncé dans le matelas du lit. Après que Harry eut fini de le pénétrer, Drago relacha tout. Harry commença les mouvements de va-et-viens aux sons de plaisirs de du blond. Avec une main, Harry massa rapidement de haut en bas la virilité de Drago qui gémissait et jouïssait du parfait bonheur.

Le pénis du blond était remplit de sang. Bloquer par une érection si pénible , mais pleine d'amour. Drago finit par se déverser dans la main d'harry pendant que celui-ci se déversait en Drago. Les deux soufflait de plaisir. Harry se retira du Blond qui lui était encore en pleine orgasme. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un si grand plaisir. Harry s'étendit à côté de Drago. Les deux étaient à bout de souffle. Les deux princes s'endormirent un dans les bras de l'autre.


	11. Drôle de couple

**Drôle de couple**

Hermione et Ron avaient cassés il y avait déjà cela deux semaines. La vie se présentait bizarrement à Poudlard. Harry avait dit à Ron et Hermione que son amour pour Malefoy était de plus en plus intense. Ils furent quelque speu secoués, mais leurs révélations en furent aussi un choc pour le survivant. Hermione avouait ses sentiments pour Pansy , Tandis que Ron pour Zab...

Franchement tous changeaient de bord. Certes, les professeurs n'avaient rien contre le sexe, mais ceci était de plus en plus omniprésent dans les couloirs et les chambres le soir. Les bruits étaient fréquents. Dumbledore lui jouissait du parfait bonheur , mais Rogue lui en était vraisemblablement très dégouté. Il n'en était plus capable d'entendre tous ces bruits. Il se rendit à la statue d'or à l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il prononça le mot magique et fut aussitôt transporté au bureau. Le vieillard le pria d'entrée.

Bonjour Severus , que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite si tardive. Demanda Dumbledore souriant.

Les ébats sexuels de nos étudiants.

De quoi voulez-vous parler?

De tous ces bruits et ces cris à chaque soir.

Severus, ne voyez-vous pas qu'ils profitent de la vie. Peut-être devriez-vous vous trouver quelqu'un vous aussi.

Rogue N,en revenait pas. Les paroles de Albus étaient pour la plupart réfléchient , mais celle-ci étaient plus que folles.

Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Maintenir ce nouveau système.

Bien, bonne nuit. Grogna Rogue avant de sortir du bureau.

Rogue commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Hermione était dans la Grande Salle assise aux côtés de Pansy. Elle discutait de plus en plus fréquemment et devinrent de plus en plus proches. Les sentiments de Mione étaient réciproques chez Pansy. Mais celles-ci ne se l'étaient toujours pas dites. Le nouveau système de Dumbledore avait fait connaître à plusieurs personnes, autant les filles que les garçons, l'amour pour chacun et sa véritable orientation sexuelle. Beaucoup étaient Hétéros, mais le quart avait découvert qu'il n'y avait pas juste le sexe opposé.

La Serpentard fixa Hermione dans les yeux et la Gryffondor ne la quitta point elle aussi. Dans un ébat d'amour, Hermione pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Pansy. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit. Elle recula la tête, les joues rouges tomates et les yeux gênés. Pansy n'arrivait pas a y croire. Elle le voulait depuis longtemps ce baiser si amoureux. La brunette prit à nouveau la tête de Pansy et s'embrasèrent ainsi pendant plus de cinq minutes. Les sentiments refoulés, se défoulaient en ce moment même.

Tous les élèves présents dans la Salle les oberservaient , mais les deux filles s'en fichaient. Elles s'amaient c'était le point important. Les quatres garçons, Harry, Ron, Drago et Blaise entrèrent dans la salle se demandant ce que regardaient les élèves. Ils tournèrent soudainement leurs têtes apercevant Pansy et Hermione se fesant un traitement de canal très profond et langoureux. La bouche de Blaise et Drago étaient grande ouverte, mais le rouquins et le brun souriaent pleinement. Enfin elle l'avait fait.

Tandis que Ron lui avait avoué ses sentiements à Blaise une semaine plus tôt. Les deux s'étaient immédiatement tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Toute l'école était au courant qu'ils sortaient et couchaient ensemble. Mais Harry et Drago eux n'avaient toujours pas trouvés le courage de le faire. Le blond tapota l'épaule de Harry en signe d'explication.

Mione aime Pansy depuis avant les vacances. Le nouveau système de Dumby marche à merveille.

Tu crois ? Chuchota langoureusement Drago à l'oreille de Harry,

J'en suis certain. Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Drago était content de ses déclarations. Il lui souria , d'un sourire plus que profond. Les garçons se rapprochèrent des deux filles et s'assièrent à la table. Elles sourièrent avec aucune nervositée. Mais elles se sentaient si fixées. Le blond regarda Pansy. Cet air voulait dire : EXPLICATION S'IL VOUS PLAÎT. La jeune Serpentard fit la moue. Elle ne voulait rien dire, mais n'eut pas le choix de dire oui, car on ne refusait rien à un Malefoy...ou plutôt celui qu'on aime depuis si longtemps.

Bah c'est acause de Dumby...Dit Pansy.

Qu'est-ce qu'Il a fait ce vieux fou ? Demanda Draog.

Harry lui lança un regard frustré. Le blond su immédiatement c'est quoi ce regard et reprit sa phrase.

Qu'est-ce qui a fait Dumbledore...se reprit Drago sur un sourire satisfait de Harry.

Ben Drago, t'as pas vu , on est plus dans nos chambres respectives ?

Ah Pansy, tu es si naïves et imbécile. Tu ne peux pas t'expliquer comme les autres. Se frustra Drago.

Hermione prit la releve.

Depuis le nouveau système de Dumbledore, tout le monde agient différemment avec tout le monde. Les couples hétéros apparaissent et les couples gays aussi. Pansy et moi sommes dans la même chambre et depuis quelques semaines, elle me fixait bizarrement et pendant que je n'était pas là, elle en profitait pour me piquer mes fringues. Mais je faisais de même.

Pansy haussa les sourcils , surprise.

Je continue...Elle m'avait avouée, pendant la semaine avant Noël, qu'elle avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers moi et je lui ai répondu que c'était réciproque. Pendant Noël, j'ai laissé Ron, pour enfin pouvoir montrer mes sentiments à Pansy.

Merci Granger pour ce beau discours, mais ce n'était pas obligé d'être aussi représentatif. Grogna Drago.

Et toi Drake, t'as une petite amie ? Demanda bêtement Blaise, affichant un sourire dans son visage.

Ça ne te regarde pas. Répondit sèchement Drago.

Pourquoi ? Ron, Hermione, Parkinson et moi t'avons dit que nous nous aimions et toi , nous voulons savoir ? Répliqua Blaise.

Si tu réellement le savoir, ça va plus que bien d'accord...Mais le reste ne te regarde pas. Dit le blond sur un ton supérieur.

Si tu le dis !

Je le dis justement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Franchement ils se disputaient comme des enfants de deux ans. Mais c'était pour cette raison que Harry était tombé amoureux de Drago. Il le charmait par ses manières si bizarres. Le blond regarda Harry amoureusement. Les quatres amis virent leur échange.

Ouin, il va faire chaud ce soir. Dit Blaise en riant...

Les trois autres suivirent. Les deux garçons les fusillèrent du regard. Harry et Draog s'excusèrent , mais ils devaient quitter, tandis que Hermione et Pansy devaient aller voir un professeur. Enfin c'est ce qu'elles disaient. Ron et Blaise restèrent seuls.

Tu veux faire quoi Ronnie ? Demanda Blaise sur un ton bébé.

Comme tu veux mon coeur!

Une partie de jambe en l'air ça te dit.

Ron grimaça de gêne et se moqua de Blaise. Celui-ci le prit par la taille et le rapprocha de lui. Il mit sa main sur sa fesse et l'autre dans son cou. Le roux était à la merci de Blaise. Le balaise l'embrassa devant l'assemblée d'élèves qui se présentèrent dans la Grande Salle. Au même moment Rogue entra et vit le spectacle qui se présentait à lui. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte ( C'EST À SON TOUR D'ÊTRE MALADE DAH !) et les yeux ronds comme des trente sous. Les deux garçons virent le regard de Rogue et éclatèrent de rire.

Alors professeur, ça ne vas pas ? Se moqua Ron.

Très drôle Mr Weasley. Trente points en moins pour non-respect d'un professeur et cinquante points en moins pour bécotage dans les couloirs. Exprima Rogue avec colère.

Mais Professeur...Il n'y a plus de point. Rigola Ron.

C'est vrai Professeur . Affirma Blaise en souriant.

Euhhhhhh! ...

Rogue était tout perdu. Les deux amorueux quittèrent la pièce sous les rigolements des élèves qui étaient entrain de se moquer de Rogue.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Ou pouvait bien être les deux filles. Perosnne ne les avait vu depuis le spectacle dans la Grande Salle. Elles disaient être partie voir un Professeur, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. Elle étaient dans leur chambre, se fixant et s'embrassant.La lumière avait été tamisée et la clarté était rare. Hermione et coucher sous Pansy. Pansy dominait la situation.

La jeune fille fixa Hermione et lui souria. La Serpentard passa la main dans les cheveux de la Brune. Ils étaient si doux et si gonflés. Elle passa ensuite sa main le long du bras et de la poitrine de Hermione. Massatn les seins fermes de celle-ci sous ses gémissements de plaisir. Pansy approfondit le baiser fesant tourner sa langue dans la bouche de la Gryffondor.

Ce stratagème dura pendant deux heures. Personne ne les avait vu de l'après-midi. Drago et Harry, cherchait le restant de la troupe pour une promenade de santé. Ils allèrent à la chambre des deux filles. Ils cognèrent.

Aucune Réponse. Ils réessayèrent. Toujours rien. Drago en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre, il entra en trombre dans la chambre. Les deux filles étaient au lit. Drago hurla comme une fille. Harry éclata de rire au cri du Blond.

Rhabillez-vous ! Criait Malefoy.

Hey la Fouine, tu n'avais qu'à rester dehors. Répondi sèchement Hermione tout en riant de Drago.

Désolé Dray, mais...commença Pansy.

Non laisse tomber...dit Drago en sortant de la chambre.

Je te l'aurais dit si tu m'aurais laisser le temsp de t'expliquer. Dit le Brun en souriant.

Harry , c'est finit ce sourire bête. JE ne voulais pas attendre. On ne fait pas attendre...

Un Malefoy. Répondit Harry sur un ton sarcastique.

Drago grimaça. Il dit au filles de s'habiller au plus vite.

Pourquoi? Demanda Hermione.

Parce que...

Parce que quoi ?

Parce que

Pourquoi ? Supplia Pansy.

PARCE QUE C'EST DÉGOUTANT VOIR TOUT ÇA!

Harry riait de plus belle. Drago était roge de colère et de gêne. Franchement ce pauvre blondinet en avait eu tout un choc. Hermione prit sa baguette, et ferma la porte au nez de Dray. Celui-ci s'énerva et piocha dans la porte. Mais elle ne s'ouvra pas plus. Harry prit Drago par le bras.

Allons Drago, laisses-les !

Mais c'est écoeurant !

Pas plus que nous !

Drago afficha un sourire. Que lui rendit amoureusement Harry. Le brun le tira vers lui et lui offrit un câlin qui réchauffa le coeur de Drago. Il ne pouvait pas le faire en dehors des cours car ils ne voulaient pas que tout le monde sachent, mais Harry lui commençait à en avoir marre de toutes ses cachoteries. Il devait dire à Drago le fond de sa pensée, mais plus tard.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Ron et Blaise. Ils cognèrent. Blaise vint répondre la porte à moitié ouverte.

Alors les bozos vous venez-vous promener avec nous ? Demanda Drago.

Non !

Comment non ?

Nous sommes...pour ainsi dire occupés. Dit Blaise.

Ah je vois. Fit Dray. Quand t'auras du temps pour ton meilleur ami tu viendras me voir.

C'est ça au revoir.

Il ferma la porte. Drago devenait de plus en plus en colère. Harry proposa de retourner dans leur dortoir. Il pourrait eux aussi s'amuser.

Drago poussa la porte et Harry entra. Drago arriva en courant derrière Harry et le poussa sur le lit. Comme un animal, il approcha et le fit prisonnier de son charme. Il l'embrassa tendrement et Harry répondit sensuellement à son baiser. Drago passa ses mains sous le chandail du Brun ce qui le fit frissonner. Le blond lui retira son chandail. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps Drago voulait prendre une marche et maintenant il était parti pour une partie de jambes en l'air.

Le jeune garçon embrassa langoureusement le survivant. Il lécha le torse nu et bronzer de celui-ci . Les deux jeunes garçons se caressèrent mutuellement pendant un bon moment, mais ils furent vite interrompu par le son de la cloche qui annonçait le repas du soir.

Ils s'habillèrent et dévalèrent les escaliers six par six. En arrivant en bas, ils croisèrent Pansy et Hermione qui avaient l'air plutôt détendu ainsi que Blaise et Ron satisfaits. Drake s'avança vers eux.

Alors les bêtes de Cirque ...on est content ?

Oh...ça tu peut le dire Malefoy. Répondit Ron sèchement.

Oh...la belette ...Blaise t'a pas trop fait mal ?

Il a été doux comme un agneau. Dit-il à Drago qui devint rouge de honte.

Enfin Dray, tous à le droit d'être heureux. Dit Harry en caressant ses cheveux sans trop laisser paraître ses sentiments à l'égard du blond.

Dit Harry. Pourquoi ne dites-vous pas que vous sortez ensemble? Demanda Hermione.

Harry vint pour répondre , mais Drago fut plus rapide.

Car sinon, le lapin, ils vont tous se moquer de nous.

Parfois faut savoir affronter la vérité.

Oh épargnes-nous tes expliquations, Granger. Un Malefoy...commença Dray.

Qui n'est plus un véritable Malefoy. Dit Pansy.

Merci de tourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Mais de rien. Dit-elle fière de lui avoir cloué le bec.

Le Prince semblait très triste. Cette phrase lui avait rappelé de très mauvais souvenirs. Harry le calina, mais recula rapidement. Les six se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle sans dire le moindre mots. Ces dernières paroles avaient profondément touchés Drago. Il ne dit rien du Dîner. Il se leva et tira Harry. Le survivant le suivit volontiers...disant au revoir aux autres et suivant de près le blond.

Le Serpentard marcha jusqu'à un couloir ou personne ne passait. Le brun se dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Mais qu'était-ce donc ? Il le regarda attendant un moindre mot de sa part. Mais ce fut très long avant que Dray ne rompt le silence.


	12. Une grande surprise

Une grande surprise

Harry ne se pouvait plus de ce grand silence sans fin. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si urgent et si important pour le faire patienter aussi longtemps ? Le brun le fixa. Drago finit par rompe le silence d,un toussotement. Il baissa les yeux au sol puis les remonta vers Harry. Le brun se sentit bizarre durant un moment.

Harry, pendant le souper, je n'ai pas été très franc !

De quoi parles-tu ?

De nous deux. J'ai envie que tous sachent à quel point je t'aime et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi. J'aimerais pouvoir t'embrasser et te câliner sans me dire que je ne peux pas à cause de nous deux. J'ai envie de tous révéler.

Moi aussi.

Les yeux de Drago s'illuminèrent. Il avait tellement envie que Harry lui répondre positivement. Le blond s'approcha du Survivant et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Le brun se laissa embrasser. Plus ils s'embrassaient, plus ils avaient envie de monter dans la chambre. Le blond stoppa le baiser ce qui déplut au Gryffondor.

Pourquoi ?

J'ai envie que nous montions dans la chambre.

Ah c'est drôle , je me disais justement que j'étais fatigué !

Hahhahha ! Tu te trouves drôle.

Certainement mon p'tit Dragon.

Ah mon Mr Aveugle que je t'aime. Dit-il en l'embrassant.

Pourquoi Mr Aveugle ? Cette phrase avait fait réfléchir Harry.

Sans tes lunettes de balafré tu ne vois rien. Taquina Drago.

Ahahhahh la c'est toi qui te trouves drôle.

Tu m'as cherché.

Et je suis content de t'avoir trouvé.

Drago l'attira dans les escaliers descendant aux cachots. Ils dirent le mot de passe, puis entrèrent dans la chambre. Le Serpentard le poussa sur le lit et retira son chandail laissant paraître un magnifique torse nu blême, mais musclé. Il se dirigea vers le lit ou était l'héritier de Gryffondor. Il retira le chandail de Harry embrassant son torse. Le brun se laissa faire et émit un gémissement. Ce qui fit sourire Drago.

Toute la soirée fut torride pour nos deux amants.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Personne ne revu les deux garçons durant toute l'heure du dîner. Blaise et Ron se levèrent et sortir de la Grande Salle. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Tous semblaient si fatigués. Tu pouvais voir certains qui dormaient sur la table et d'autre qui n'était pas venu manger. Les changements de cette année avaient épuisés les élèves. Pourquoi ?, ça Dumbledore ne le savait pas. ( Moi je le sais Hihihihihihi) Pansy et Hermione restèrent pendant un bon moment dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque les professeurs débarrassèrent les tables. Certains élèves s'en allèrent. Mais d'autre restèrent pour les jeux d'échecs version sorcier et les jeux de dames.

Les deux jeunes filles décidèrent qu'un petit tour à la bibliothèque se faisait entendre. Elles se levèrent et allèrent à la bibliothèque. Elle était déserte. C'était certainement pas la journée ou tous faisaient ses devoirs et étudiaient pour les examens du lendemain. Elles choisirent la table la plus reculée de la bibliothèque afin d'être plus tranquille. Hermione s'assit, mais se leva rapidement et alla direction les étagères pour se choisir un livre.

Pansy se leva à son tour, suivant la Gryffondor de près. La Serpentarde poussa Hermione contre la colonne. Ce qui arracha une plainte de sa part, mais elle en prit pas en considération. Elle prit la tête de celle-ci entre ses mains et le caressa. Elle déposa sur ses lèvres, un baiser langoureux et amoureux. Mione répondit au baiser avec une sauvage envie. Elle passa ses mains sous le chandail de Pansy. De légers frissons se firent ressentir. La jeune fille pouvait les ressentir au toucher. Elle continua à frotter son ventre tout en montant plus haut.

Les deux filles entendirent un cri. Ce qui fit stopper leur jeu.

Hey, il est temps de rentrer dans vos dortoir. Cria Mme Pince.

Elles sourirent et décidèrent de remballer leurs choses et d'aller au dortoir.

Oups...fâcher, fâcher Mme Pince.

Onnnn...je suis triste pour elle ! Dit Pansy ironique.

Elles sortirent de la bibliothèque en faisant un sourire forcé à la bibliothécaire.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Après une nuit torride pour les deux amoureux. Drago et Harry s'étaient endormis dans les bras de l'autre. C'était l'amour fou pour nos deux tourtereaux. Harry s'éveilla le premier et Drago très peu de temps après. Harry avait des poussées de maux de cœur. Le blond devint inquiet. Il frotta le dos de son amant. Mais le survivant se leva bien vite et se dirigea tout droit vers les toilettes. Il était au-dessus de la cuve. Il vomit son souper de la veille. Il ignorait pourquoi il était malade ainsi. Drago entendit les poussées de vomissements et se dirigea à son tour vers les toilettes. Il aperçut Harry étendu sur le sol inconscient. Il s'habilla très rapidement et vêtu Harry d'un boxer et d'un chandail long. Il mit sa baguette dans sa poche. Le Serpentard prit le brun dans ses bras et courut vers l'infirmerie.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh était inquiète. Voyant Harry ainsi inconscient l'inquiétait. Elle pria Drago de le déposer sur le lit et lui demanda d'aller avertir le Directeur Dumbledore du problème. Le blond n'attendit pas. Il se dépêcha. Les élèves le voyaient courir en simple boxer et chandail à travers l'école vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il venait d'arrivée devant la statue.

Citron-chocolat...

L'aigle tourna sur lui même pour faire apparaître une série d'escalier qui montait en direction du sommet de la tour. Drago ne prit même pas le temps de les monter une par une. Il ne cogna pas à la porte et entra directement dans la pièce ronde. Le vieillard était assis à son bureau avec sa plume à la main. Il leva la tête en direction de l'intrus.

Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite si déhabillé Mr Malefoy ?

Harry ...il est malade et est à l'infirmerie.

Depuis quand vous inquiétez vous de Mr Potter ?

Là n'est pas le problème pour l'instant.

Je vois que votre accoutrement m'en dit long.

Si vous voulez, mais grouiller votre derrière de sorcier et venez immédiatement à l'infirmerie. C'est Mme Pomfresh qui m'envoie.

Vous auriez pu le dire plus tôt.

Eh bien si vous m'avez laissé finir au lieu de me mater le corps vous le sauriez déjà.

Le vieux mage se leva et se dirigea vers Drago. Il ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers suivit de près par le Blond. Les élèves toujours aussi surpris des vêtements que Drago portait. Certains sifflaient pendant que d'autre lui demandait s'il n'avait pas froid vêtu ainsi. Mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Il arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Le jeune Serpentard aperçut que Harry était enfin conscient. Celui-ci courut vers lui. À son lit, il emprisonna le visage du survivant entre ses mains et déposa un baiser langoureux sur les lèvres pâles et malades de Harry.

Il se retourna. Le vieux fou et Mme Pomfresh le regardait les yeux sortis de leur orbite.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Drago.

Vous venez d'embrasser Mr Potter. Dit Pompom.

Non...pas pour vrai...Hein j'avais pas remarquer. Dit-il ironiquement. Sans blague, qu'est-ce que Harry a ?

Il est ...il est ...il est enceinte.

Quoi ! Dit Drago avant de s'évanouir sur le sol.

L'infirmière se précipita sur le blond et le déposa sur le lit. Elle se disait que c'était bien son jour de chance aujourd'hui. Elle le brassa quelque peu et il revint à lui.

Sans blague , vous me niaisez ?

Non !

Mais comment est-ce possible ? Deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant ?

Certainement ...Mais les sorciers eux si !

Oh mon dieu ! Comment ...en si peu de temps c'est impossible.

Depuis combien de temps couchez-vous avec Mr Potter...Mr Malefoy ?

Trois mois pourquoi ?

Les symptômes affirment tous une grossesse.

Drago se retourna vers Harry. Mais bizarrement il semblait content de cette grossesse.

Qu'en dis-tu mon amour ? Demanda Harry.

Que je suis trop jeune pour être père !

Mais...

Mais je le veux bien.

Harry sourit. Il était extrêmement heureux. Lui aussi, il se disait qu'il se trouvait jeune pour avoir des enfants à 17 ans, mais il fallait dire qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde de faire sa vie avec Drago. Le blond alla embrasser Harry. Il l'aida à se relever et à sortir de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh lui avec donnée des calmants au cas ou.

Les deux amoureux n'avaient plus peur de démontrer à quel point, ils s'aimaient. Ils se dirigèrent vrs leur dortoir afin d'aller s'habiller et d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande Salle main dans la main se souriant. Tous les regards de chaque élèves étaient braqués sur eux, mais ils s'en contre-fichaient. Ce qu'ils voulaient, était d'annoncer à Hermione, Pansy, Ron et Blaise la nouvelle. Ils s'assirent à côté des quatre amis.

J'ai une nouvelle des plus réjouissante !

Ah oui...vous avez enfin décidés de tout dévoiler.

Oui et en plus...

Vous allez enfin vous embrasser devant tout le monde.

Non, mais ta gueule la belette. Laisse-moi finir tu veux. !!

Ron rougit et se tut. Blaise lui caressa les cheveux.

Mon p'tit Harry d'amour est...enceinte. Je vais être papa.

Les quatre avaient la bouche grande ouverte et des yeux ronds comme des trente sous.

Non...imposssible...

Dans le monde magique oui...dit fièrement Hermione.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant tout le repas.


	13. Un Harry qui accouche

Un Harry qui accouche 

Plusieurs semaines avaient passées. Cela faisait déjà cinq mois que Harry avait appris qu'il était enceinte. Le brun avait toujours eu un corps athlétique et superbe, mais avec la grossesse, son ventre était devenu rond et les abdominaux d'aciers, avait quelques peu disparus. Il était maintenant enceinte de huit mois et demi. L'accouchement se ferait dans très peu de temps. En même temps, le moi de Mai touchait à sa fin. Les examens aussi, mais Dumbledore l'avait dispensé ainsi que Drago pour qu'il puisse s'occuper d'Harry. Certes le pauvre garçon passait ses journées à dormir, à manger et à parler avec sa bande d'amis. L'épuisement était très fréquente chez un sorcier enceinte. Les vomissements avaient cessés et le tournis aussi.

Un matin qui annonçait la première journée du mois de Juin, Drago et Harry étaient enlacés dans leur lit et dormait paisiblement. Le beau brun se leva de sursaut. Il se crispa en deux. Drago sentit la douleur de Harry. Il se réveilla à son tour, puis s'approcha de son amant.

- Que t'arrives-t-il mon cœur ? Demanda un Drago inquiet.

C'est mon ventre, des contractions, mais plus puissantes cette fois.

Je t'amène à l'infirmerie.

Non mon amour, ça va aller. Dit Harry avant de hurler de douleur.

Je t'y amène pareil !

Le pauvre Harry ne pouvait marcher. Drago prit sa baguette et la pointa sur son amant. D'un ''Léviscorpus'', Harry fut soulevé dans les airs. Le blond sortit de la chambre avec le survivant qui flottait. Tous fixait les deux garçons qui déambulaient dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie. Hermione et Pansy étaient là.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Drakychou?

C'est Harry, je bébé s'en vient ! Hurla-t-il vingt pieds plus loin.

Les deux filles se fixèrent quelques instants, puis partirent au pas de course à la recherche de Blaise et Ron. Il fallait qu'ils soient là pour leur ami commun.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Drago ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie et arriva en trombe. Mme Pomfresh se demanda ce qui pouvait bien l'amener dans un comportement pareil, mais voyant le corps du survivant flottant dans les airs elle comprit. Elle pria Malefoy de le déposer sur le lit dans le fond afin qu'ils soient à l'écart des autres. Le garçon brun se tordait de douleur. Il avait l'impression que son ventre allait exploser. Mais d'un instant, Drago se demanda comment l'enfant allait sortir.

- Mme Pomfresh ?

Oui Mr Malefoy ?

Comment l'enfant fera-t-il pour sortir ?

Hey bien, on voit que vous ne lisez strictement rien. Un cocon de lumière apparaîtra et l'enfant se dématérialisera à l'extérieur. Tout sera prêt.

Merci !

Ni Harry, ni Drago n'avait demandé à passer un espèce d'échographie. Ils ne voulaient pas connaître le sexe du bébé avant sa naissance. Dumbledore arriva dans l'infirmerie et demanda à Pompom si tout était prêt. L'infirmière répondit que oui. Le directeur lui pria de venir le voir après l'accouchement. Celle-ci lui répondit affirmative encore une fois. Le professeur sortit de la salle, puis referma les portes laissant les deux Princes Héritiers et l'infirmière.

Le survivant poussa un cri encore plus fort que le précédent. Pompom alla chercher des couverture, pour accueillir le nouveau-né.

- Ça y est ! Dit Harry avant d'être entouré d'un cocon blanc et brillant de mille feux.

Drago resta pétrifié. Il avait très peur pour son Harry. Il avait encore envie de le voir sourire et le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras. L'embrasser. Dis minutes plus tard, le cocon de lumière disparut, laissant place à un Harry essoufflé et deux bébé dans chacun de ses bras. Le blond fixa son amant qui avait le visage rouge et crevé. Les deux enfants dans chaque bras. Il y avait une charmante petite fille et un beau garçon. Mais ils n'allaient pas le rester bien bien longtemps.

Le Serpentard en prit un et le mit dans les bras de Mme Pomfresh afin qu'elle puisse l'envelopper dans une couverture, pendant qu'il prit le deuxième pour faire de même. Les deux gamins fixaient le plafond sans même comprendre ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Tu pouvais apercevoir les larmes de joie qui coulaient le long des joues de Drago et de Harry. L'infirmière déposa l'enfant dans les bras de Harry.

- Ils sont magnifiques, on est doublement père ! Dit Harry.

Oui enfin ! Mais je ne croyais pas que t'en avais deux ! S'écria Drago surpris

C'est que moi non plus, je l'ignorais. Enfin si on aurait procédé à une échomachin...on l'aurait su !

Je suis ravi ainsi. Je t'aime.

Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour, mais je commençais à me trouver gros. Ria le brun.

Je t'avais déjà vu en plus grande forme !

L'infirmière sortit de l'infirmerie rapidement laissant place à quatre amis tous les uns des autres fiers de ce qu'ils voyaient. Blaise et Ron regardaient les enfants contents pour leur meilleur copain à chacun. Tandis que Pansy et Hermione pleuraient comme des saintes. Ils approchèrent. Blaise était à la droite de Drago, il lui donna un légère tape dans le dos.

- Félicitation le double papa, mais comment c'est deux prochains chenapans de Poudlard s'appellent. Demanda Blaise.

Hé bien Harry et moi avions pensé à James si c'était un garçon et Nyssa si c'était une fille. En l'honneur de son père et ma mère. Mais dans ce cas, les deux noms fonctionne. Répondit Drago.

Très bon choix de nom ! Répondit Hermione en prenant la jolie petite fille.

Hé bien Drake, tu es productif, félicitation ! Dit Blaise en tapant dans le dos de Drago.

Très drôle Zab! Grimaça le blond.

Ils restèrent ainsi toute la journée. Les quatre amis s'en allèrent en fin d'après midi. Dumbledore arriva et annonça aux deux garçons que leur chambre avait été réaménagé pour donner place à deux berceau pour les enfants tout en respectant l'intimité des papa. Ils le remercièrent et furent déplacé dans leur chambre. Afin de pouvoir profiter de tranquillité et d'éviter d'éviter que tous les regards soient vers eux.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Arrivée dans la chambre, le couple déposèrent les enfants dans leur berceau respectif. Les deux allèrent par la suite dans le lit. Drago passait sa main dans le visage d'Harry, qui était couché à côté, épuisé par la journée. Le brun sourit au blond. Celui-ci se pencha et déposa un profond baiser. Le jeune survivant , répondit au baiser, il le désirait ardemment. Le Serpentard déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués. Cela prit à peine dix minutes, qu'ils tombèrent dans un sommeil réparateur.

À leurs réveils, Harry avait envie d'un bon bain chaud. Drago se leva et alla voir James et Nyssa. Les deux nouveaux-nés dormaient profondément. Le blond revint vers Harry et lui donna des petits baisers papillons sur tout le visage.

- J'ai envie d'un bain chaud avec beaucoup de mousse . Se plaignit Harry.

Moi aussi, mais avec toi !

Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir. Répondit le Survivant entourant ses mains autour du cou de Drago.

Génial mon cœur, je reviens.

Drago l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis se rendit vers la salle de bain. Il ouvra le robinet et y mit une tonne de mousse. Cinq minutes plus tard, le bain était remplit. Il referma les robinets et se dirigea de nouveau vers la chambre. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le traina jusqu'au bain. D'un coup magique, ils furent dévêtus et entrèrent dans l'eau chaude. La purification que lui permettait l'eau, faisait sentir au brun une profonde détente. Il en avait besoin après toutes ses nuits incomplètes et une grande fatigue, cela effaçait le tout. En plus d'être avec Drago, cela le rendait plus que heureux. Ils se collèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure. Ils finirent par sortirent, car un des bébé pleurait. Harry sorti et se sécha rapidement. Il se vêtit d'un simple boxer et se dirigea vers le berceau. C'était Nyssa qui pleurait. Il la prit dans ses bras y berçant le poupon.

- C'est fini ! Papa est là. Chuchota-t-il.

Lorsque Drago sortit de la salle de bain, il ne put qu'être ému par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. La beauté que de voir son amour et sa fille dans ses bras le rendait heureux. La petite arrêta de pleurer et Harry la remit dans son berceau. Il se retourna et vit une larme sur la joue de Drago.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

Je te trouve seulement très beau avec les enfants.

Tu vas voir, moi aussi je verserai une larme lorsque tu prendras les bébés dans tes bras. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers son amant.

Et moi, c'est toi que j'ai le goût de prendre dans mes bras pour l'instant. Dit-il en embrassant Harry avec désir.

Drago poussa Harry sur le lit. Le jeune blond dévora les lèvres du jeune Gryffondor. Le désir de l'embrasser étant plus grand. Même s'ils étaient maintenant parents, cela n'empêchait guère qu'ils s'aimaient de tout leur cœur. L'horloge indiquait vingt et une heure vingt-cinq. Les garçons se dirent que le temps était venu de reprendre du bon temps. La nuit jurait d'être loingue.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Puis pendant la nuit un pleurs réveilla Drago. Le blond se leva du lit et se dirigea vers les berceaux. James pleurait sans cesse. Il le prit tendrement du berceau et le berça. Le jeune bébé avait faim. N'étant pas une femme, l'allaitement était impossible. Donc Drago alla chercher un biberon et le réchauffa d'un coup de baguette. Il alla s'asseoir dans la chaise berçant donnant le lait à l'enfant qui tétait sans chialer. Puis le petit James cessa. Ce fut le tour de Nyssa de se mettre à pleurer. Ne pouvant pas prendre les deux en même temps, le jeune Gryffondor se leva et alla chercher la petite. Il fit de même que Dray pour le biberon et s'assit dans la deuxième chaise berçant à côté de lui.

- C'est fini les nuits complètes ! Dit Harry.

Hey oui, mais ça ne me dérange point. J'ai deux beaux bébés et l'homme que j'aime, donc ma vie ne pourrait pas être plus belle.

Je t'aime Drake !

Bah, moi aussi je t'aime Harry.

Puis après une heure de réveil et de rots, les deux poupons s'endormirent. La pendule indiquait cinq heures trente. Ils retournèrent se coucher à leur tour. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'endormirent à leur tour.

HPDMHPDMHPDHPDMHPDMHPDM

Ainsi depuis que Harry avait accouché, les deux amants, se levaient tous les matins à une heure très matinale pour nourrir les deux petits. Les nuits étaient courtes, mais cela ne les dérangeaient pas. Il se disait que en autant qu'ils étaient réunis, tout irait bien. Les journées d'école touchaient à leur fin. Il ne restait que environ trois jours. Poudlard serait du passé, ils seraient adultes. Mais ou iraient-ils vivre? C'était ça qui les intriguait le plus.

La veille du départ des élèves, Harry préparait ses bagages.Dray étant parti faire quelques commissions à Pré-au-lard, pour les deux petits, le brun était tout seul. Mettant soigneusement les vêtements des enfants dans sa valise et bien pliés. Le physique du brun revint à son ancien physique. Le ventre gonflé avait disparu laissant place à un corps svelte et magnifiquement musclé par l'entraînement régulier. Puis un cognement se fit entendre. Il y avait quelqu'un à la porte. Harry stoppa ce qu'il faisait, il se retourna et alla à la porte. Il l'ouvrit. C'était Hermione et Ron. Ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient toujours été là pour lui. Il recula les laissant entrer dans la grande pièce.

Un grand divan et un pouff étaient devant une cheminée. Harry les pria à s'asseoir là. Mais avant même que le survivant s'assoit à son tour, un petit pleur que lorsque les bébés se réveillent, fit relever le brun et prendre le petit qui pleurait. James semblait fixer Harry au plus profond de lui même. Il ramena le petit James avec lui au près de Hermione et Ron.

- Ce qu'il est mignon ! Dit Hermione.

Je dois avouer Harry, que Malefoy et toi avez fait du bon boulot.

Franchement Ron ! Dit la brunette avant de le pousser.

Mais quoi ils sont tous mignons.

Merci Ron...je crois que je vais le prendre comme un compliment. Dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Ou est Drago ? Demanda Hermy.

Il est parti à Pré-au-lard. Quelques commission pour les flots. Ils n'arrêtent pas de manger et il avait plus de lait. Il devait aller aussi en quelque part pour s'occuper de quelque chose. Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Il dit que c'est une surprise ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que c'est.

Ou iras-tu vivre quand Poudlard sera terminé ? Demanda Ron.

Je l'ignore, mais je crois que j'irai au Square Grimmaud attendant de me trouver un appartement ou une maison.

Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque part ou rester. Maman à dit que tu pouvais venir à la maison. Il reste de la place et que tu es toujours le bienvenu.

C'est gentil Ron, mais j'ignore si Drago voudra venir et je désire plus que tout, qu'il soit avec moi. J'ai besoin de lui et je n'y arriverai pas seul.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte arrivant en trombe dans la pièce. C'était le blond avec une tonne de sac avec pleins de choses dedans. Le jeune Serpentard mit les paquets à côté de la porte et se dirigea vers Harry. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Ron ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il ne s'était toujours pas remit du fait que Harry et Drago était maintenant ensemble.

- Alors mon coeur, comment ça va ? Demanda Harry.

J'ai acheté comme un dépenseur convulsif !

Je vois cela ! Dit le brun fixant les paquets. Qu'as-tu acheté ?

Des choses pour les bébés et j'ai un cadeau pour toi, mais ce sera pour plus tard. Mais avant tout, j'ai une bonne nouvelle!

Ah oui, c'est quoi ?

J'ai été voir le Ministre de la Magie...

Quoi ?cria Harry.

J'avais un rendez-vous avec lui pour discuter de mon héritage. J'ai demandé qu'est-ce que J'avais comme héritage. Le Ministre a dit que le Manoir Malefoy à Londres, en France, en Amérique et en espagne était à moi. Donc je voulais savoir, dans le quel tu voulais venir vivre avec moi.

Harry avait de grands yeux ronds, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Cette demande, enfin cette surprise lui faisait plus que plaisir, mais l'avait prit par surprise.

- Je ne veux pas aller trop loin. Il y a trop de chose qui m'est chers ici !dit Harry en regarda ses deux meilleurs amis.

Celui de Londres sera parfait.

D'accord, Je t'aime !

Je t'aime aussi.

Les deux amis s'aperçurent que les amants avaient l'air de vouloir rester seuls. Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la chambre. Drago se dirigea vers les paquets.

- Fermes les yeux !

D'accord !

Ouvres-les maintenant. Dit Drago.

Lorsque Harry ouvra les yeux. Le blond tenait une petite boite qui était ouverte et à l'intérieur, il y avait une bague en or blanc et sur le dessus, une magnifique émeraude.

- Épouse-moi !

Je...je...je...je...Oui Drago , je veux t'épouser. Sourit-il.

Ah, je suis aux anges !

L'heure avançait de plus en plus. Il ne restait que douze heures avant leur départ prévu pour le lendemain. Il se dirigèrent vers le lit avec passion et désir. La nuit s'annonçait longue et torride.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Le lendemain matin, Drago et Harry allèrent nourrir les gamins et les bercèrent pendant une demi-heure. Ils les déposèrent dans leur berceaux car il fallait qu'ils finissent les valises. Une heure plus tard. Tout était près. Le blond et le brun vêtir leur manteau et habillèrent les enfants aussi. La journée s'annonçait fraîche malgré qu'il était en Juin. Drago prit Nyssa et Harry prit James. D'un coup de baguette, les valises suivirent derrière dans les airs. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs sous tous les regards des élèves. Tous chuchotaient à un autre. Bien sûr, la nouvelle de la grossesse et de l'accouchement du Survivant avait éveillé plusieurs rumeurs qui s'annonçait être vraies.

Ils sortirent tous du château se dirigeant vers la Gare de Pré-au-Lard. Drago déposa les valises, qui rapidement furent embarquées par d'autres personnes. Blaise , Ron, Pansy et Hermione arrivèrent.

- Hé les mecs, on vous garde une place ?

Oui Blaise. Dit Drake.

D'accord !

Les quatre amis rentrèrent dans le train. Tandis que Dumbledore approchaient de Harry et Dray.

- Bonjour Professeur! Répondirent les deux en même temps.

Bonjour les garçons. J'avais à vous dire que des aurors garderont le manoir Malefoy. Par simple précaution. Avec tous ces mangemorts qui sont encore vivants !

Merci, Monsieur. Dit Harry. Je passerai chercher mes choses au QG la semaine prochaine. J'ai besoin de choses que Sirius m'a laissé.

D'accord. Monsieur Malefoy, prenez soins de Harry! Dit Dumbledore.

Mais certainement, comme la prunelle de mes yeux. Ainsi que Nyssa et James.

Ils sont magnifiques. Ils vous ressemblent tous les deux. Un a les cheveux bruns et les yeux gris, l'autre les cheveux blonds et les yeux Émeraudes. Ils ont tous les deux de merveilleux parents.

Merci encore Professeur Dumbledore. Le remercia Harry.

Il le saluèrent et allèrent rejoindre leurs camarades dans une cabine du Poudlard Express. Le voyage s'avéra être long, mais arrivée à la gare de King Cross, une nouvelle vie attendait les deux amants, Drago et Harry, ainsi que leur progéniture Nyssa et James.

**FIN**

Alors j'espère que vous avez appréciez mon Histoire...vous pouvez lire aussi la nouvelle que je viens de commencer...Un esclave bien particulier. Laissez moi des Reviews. Ainsi vos critiques m'aide à améliorer mes histoires et à me trouver de nouvelles idées de fics !


End file.
